Nightmares
by WritingFromTheSoul
Summary: Ziva keeps having a nightmare about one of her darkest secrets. Rating changed to M for chapter 20. MAJOR Tiva.
1. Nightmares

"_Xavier, what are doing?"_

_He took off his shirt._

"_Ziva, you know you want it."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

_He rushed at me and smashed me against the wall._

_His mean, cold hands were all over me. His lips were crashing down on mine, and his tongue tried to force its way into my mouth. I squirmed and tried to pull away, but he had pinned me against the wall with his huge, muscular body._

"_Please, Xavier! Stop!" I sobbed, choking for air._

_He tore at my shirt, leaving it as tatters of fabric. He grinned evilly. "You know you want to."_

_I was begging now. His hand reached lower. "Xavier! Stop!"_

"_You don't have a choice." He unbuttoned my shorts._

"_NOOO!"_

"NOOO!" I ripped myself from the nightmare. I was tangled in the sweaty tan sheets of my bed. I was panting, and tears streamed down my face. This was the third night I had that damn nightmare!

I walked into my kitchen and got a glass of water. I sat at my table, watching little beads of water drip down the glass. I let the tears roll down my face. Being a Mossad agent, I was trained to hide my emotions. Emotions were a weakness, in my father's eyes.

But this was uncontrollable. I quietly sobbed into my nightgown, wishing this excruciating mental battle would end. I went into the bathroom, thinking I was going to throw up. I stared into the mirror, and saw a girl I did not recognize. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffling. Where was Ziva David, the tough, NCIS Agent? Suddenly, I was thirteen again.

I thought he loved me. I should've known better when he invited me over to his house that terrible night. How could I have been so blind? He said his parents weren't home, and he said we were going to be out late. I should have known, and I was stupid not to. He said we would be studying, but he didn't give a damn about anything to do with school.

How could I have fallen for it?

I collapsed, sobbing, on the counter. No pain I had ever felt matched this one. Not when I was tortured by Saleem, not when I took on the three soldiers. Not even when Ray left. This pain, it took over all, making it impossible to think or reason. It simply dominated. I felt the scratches and bruises from that night. The searing pain, the terrible aches, and stinging scratches. It was all too much.

I sat, crying, in the corner of the bathroom, begging for it to stop.

**Okay. Crappy ending, but I really couldn't think of a good one…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Love,**

**Violet**


	2. Another Victim

I threw my things on my desk in the bullpen. I hoped no one could see through my façade. I hoped I would never have to tell anyone about that terrible night. I flopped down into my chair. "Is someone a little grumpy this morning?" Tony asked. "Shut up, Tony." I growled. "Well, I'll take that as a yes." I bent over my papers. The last thing I needed was for Tony to get all upset over me. I would never want to do that to him. "Dead marine!" Gibbs suddenly shouted, striding into the bullpen. "Grab your gear!"

We pulled up to a nice, suburban house about two hours later. I jumped out of the van. "Nice place." Tony commented. "Yeah. If only a terrible homicide hadn't been committed here." I sighed. Tony just stared at me. I smiled innocently.

We walked inside. In the middle of the dining room lay the body of the marine, complete with three large bullet holes in his chest.

Ducky leaned over the body. "Well, what have we here?"

"A body, Duck." Gibbs said.

"I know that, Jethro. I meant who."

"Seargent William Clearwater, according to credentials." McGee said, who was looking in a wallet laying beside the man.

"Aah, William. My dear boy, what has happened?" Ducky murmured, leaning over the body.

Jimmy leaned over the body, alongside Ducky. "Doctor, look at this. The bullets are closer together, meaning-"

Ducky finished the thought. "He was taken by surprise."

"Or he knew the attacker." Gibbs said, walking towards me.

As Gibbs cleared police from the scene, I noticed a young girl, her face solider than stone, in the corner. A police officer was talking to her. "Go check that out." Gibbs said. "Gibbs. I'm not very good with inter-" I began to protest. "I didn't ask for your opinion, David." He said sharply. I walked over to the policeman. "I've got this." I said into his ear. He looked at me and gave a curt nod. I walked over and sat in front of her. "Hi, I'm Ziva." I said. "Madison. You can call me Maddy." She said emotionlessly.

I studied her face. I could see the traces of tears on her cheeks. She was wearing a T-Shirt and jeans. I suddenly noticed her arms. It was covered in large, blossoming purple bruises and red, raw scratches. I took a deep breath. I recognized those wounds. I gulped. "Maddy, what happened?" I asked quietly. "The reason my- my daddy's dead is because he tried to stop him."

"Who?"

Instead of answering me, she took a deep breath. "He offered to drive me home. I said okay, because he was my dad's coworker. He stopped the car in my driveway. He said my father had given him the spare key, so he opened the door and let me in. I said thanks, but he didn't leave. I asked him if he was going. He said he wouldn't go until he got what he wanted. I didn't understand at first. Then, it hit me. He pinned me against the-the wall." Maddy's tears suddenly streamed down her face. She seemed to choke on every word, "and he t-told me t-to take off my shorts or else he would sh-shoot me and my father."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_My shorts dropped to the floor. He stared down, with a hungry, crazed look._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

"So I di-did what he told me to, and then he…he did it." She sobbed. "My dad walked in a few minutes after. He had gotten off of work early. He saw him, and they got into a huge fight. And then, he shot him. In the small amount of time I had, I called 911. He was going to kill me too, but then he heard the sirens. He ran out and drove out the back road, to avoid being caught."

I simply sat there, opened mouthed. Her father was dead because she had been raped. The young girl shook with sobs. A part of me wanted to cry with her. Such innocence, corrupted so quickly. I wanted to throw up.

"It hurt so badly…" she cried.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I cowered in the corner. It burned so badly. I could see blood from where he had….had hurt me. I felt sick. _

"_Are y-you through?" I asked, trembling. I just wanted it to be over._

_He stared at my chest. "Not yet, baby."_

"_FLASHBACK END*_

Suddenly, I felt the pain. The pain from bruises and scars, and the emotional pain. The excruciating mental battle's pain. I knew. I knew.

Suddenly, I took her in my arms. "Shh, shh. It's okay. He's gone."

Her red eyes stared into mine. "For me, he will never be gone. _Never."_

"I know. I know." I whispered hoarsely.

I let go of her, tears in my eyes. "I'll be right back, Maddy. Stay here. Don't move."

I went over to Gibbs.

"News, Ziva?"

"Yes. The girl says the Clearwater's coworker drove her home here, and-"

"And what, David?"

I leaned closer. "Gibbs, he raped her. Clearwater walked in on it, and the rapist shot her father. He was going to shoot her, but he heard the sirens and took off."

Gibbs looked at me, with an understanding and solemn expression.

"Should we take her to NCIS?" I asked.

"Yeah. Because, right now, she is the only witness to a murder. Someone is now after her. We need to protect her."

"Yes, sir."

I walked back over to Maddy. "Maddy, we're going to go to NCIS. You're coming."

"Anything to get out of here. Thank you, Ziva." She said softly.

I paused before saying "It's okay, Maddy."


	3. Brave

"I'm Tony."

"Maddy." She replied, sticking her hand out. Tony took it and smiled. "Welcome to NCIS." "Thanks she smiled back. I smiled. _At least she isn't thinking about it, _I thought to myself. "I'm McGee." McGee smiled at Maddy. "Hi, McGee. I'm Maddy." She smiled back. Tony leaned over and whispered in her ear "He's a nerd." McGee, not looking up from his computer, said "I heard that, Tony."

"Gee, McSnoopy, can't someone have a conversation in private?" Tony asked haughtily. "Welcome to my life." I sighed to Maddy, who giggled. Tony raised an eyebrow at me. I sat at my desk, and motioned for her to sit next to me. Suddenly, Maddy let a wide grin dominate her face. "What?" I asked, confused.

"So, how long have you two been going out?"

"Me and who?"

"You know who."

I raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I don't. Who?"

"You and Tony, silly."

I laughed quietly. "Me and Tony are not going out, Maddy."

She shrugged. "Suuurrrreee."

"I'm serious!"

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly, she bent over my desk, leaning towards Tony. "Tony!" she cried.

He looked up from his paperwork. "Yes?"

"Maddy, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm doing you a favor." She gave me a devilish grin. _"Tony, Ziva has a crush on you!"_

I felt my face go red. "I-uh-um-"

He raised his eyebrow yet again. "Hmm. Ziva, is that true?"

I couldn't stop my stuttering. Why? "Uh-you-um-"

"Yeah, she does." Maddy answered for me. I glared at her.

"No-no I don't!" I finally managed to choke out. Tony grinned.

"Don't _what_, Ziva?" Gibbs said, suddenly striding in.

"Nothing, Gibbs." I glared at Maddy again. She giggled.

"Let's head down to the lab." I suggested. Abby always knew how to make someone feel good.

"Okay!" she said earnestly.

We entered the lab. "Hi!" Abby greeted us cheerfully. "Hi, Abby. This is Maddy." Maddy smiled and waved. "Hi, Maddy! I'm Abby." Abby said, sticking out her hand. "I love your lab!" Maddy said, looking around at her unusual laboratory. "You even like my favorite animal, the spider." Maddy said, pointing at a stuffed spider on her desk. "Funny, I don't meet many people who like them besides me." Abby said, frowning. "I like them because they are stealthy, secretive, quite graceful, and highly misunderstood." Maddy said thoughtfully. _Interesting, _I thought. _You don't meet many girls who are into spiders. _

"Whatcha got?" Gibbs asked, walking in from the elevator.

"Well, boss, we need Maddy for this." Tony said slowly.

The whole lab went quiet. The very air seemed to have frozen, and icy, solemn mist settling upon us. I turned to Maddy. She sat tall, head straight, shoulders back, posture straight. Unshed tears shone in her eyes. I had never seen such a look of determination on one so young.

Gibbs walked over to her, and tucked some of her long, silky, golden-brown hair. He looked her directly in the eyes. "Maddy, we need you for this, okay? We need you in order to capture this horrible man and put him to justice." "Yes, sir." She whispered, some tears sliding down her cheeks. Gibbs took a deep breath. "Do you remember his name?" he asked. "Trevor. Trevor Sifuentes." She said, letting more tears fall down his face. "Thank you." He said, standing up, and, suddenly, clutching her to his chest. He let her go, and his own eyes shone. Was Gibbs really going to cry?

"Trevor Sifuentes. Got it, boss." Tony ran back to the elevator.

"Why don't you tag along with them, Maddy? I'll be a minute."

She smiled widely. "Okay, Ziva."

She ran into the elevator, nearly tackling McGee. I laughed.

Abby turned to me. "What's wrong, Ziva?"

I breathed in deeply. "Abby, that innocent little girl you just saw is a victim of the most horrendous crime in existence."

Abby gasped. "What happened?"

"She was raped, Abby. And her father is dead because he tried to stop it."

She gasped again, and her hands flew to her mouth. "No. Oh my god, Ziva. That- that young girl-"

I nodded solemnly. "Terrible, isn't it?"

"How is she even handling? It was only yesterday."

I looked at the elevator. "She is braver girl than I thought."

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Ziva, what are you doing?"_

_Cassie came and sat by me on the bleachers. I looked out, beyond the fence. I tried not to let tears overwhelm me again. I clutched my books closer to my chest. "Nothing. Why?"_

"_You've been really…secretive lately."_

_I breathed in. "What do you mean?"_

"_Like, really quiet. You won't say anything. You've been avoiding everyone. Even Xavier."_

_I tensed at his name. "Yeah, so what?"_

"_So? So? Every girl in the school has been after him since kindergarten, and, after two weeks, you just throw it all away?" she shrieked hysterically._

"_So this is about your jealousy, Cassie?" I asked coldly._

"_No, Ziva. This is about you giving up the chance of a lifetime."_

"_I didn't give up crap."_

"_I can't believe you!" She cried. It was then I wanted to break down, to tell her everything that happened. I wanted so badly just to say the truth. But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it. She simply stared at me coldly._

"_Goodbye, Cass." I said, picking up my things and escaping her icy glare._

_*FLASHBACK END*_


	4. Dead Ends

"Trevor Sifuentes. Squeaky record, except for of course this incident."

Tony pulled up a picture of a man in his mid-thirties, with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. Maddy shrunk at the sight of his face. She shrank, and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Works at the upscale hotel downtown, the Marriot."

"Let's go!" Gibbs shouted, already dangling a gun in his hands

We arrived at the overcrowded hotel within a few minutes. We ran up to the front desk.

"Hello. We are looking for a Trevor Sifuentes?"

The man at the front looked up. "Hmmm, Trevor. Haven't seen him since yesterday. Why?"

"To put it kindly, he is in deep feces." I responded. "Your name?"

"Torin Ferere-Stuives."

"Wow. Weird name." Tony said thoughtfully

"Ha ha." The man laughed sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. Trevor kept to himself, at least, around here.

Gibbs groaned."Well, thank you."

_Two hours later, At NCIS:_

"Gibbs." I asked the senior field agent, who was at his desk.

"Yes, Ziva?"

"What about Maddy?"

"What about her?"

"Where is she going to go?"

"I'll check. DiNozzo!" he yelled.

Tony peeked out from behind McGee's desk. Maddy's head appeared next to his.

"What the _hell _are you doing?"

"N-nothing boss." Tony stuttered. Maddy giggled.

"Then _get your ass over here!"_

"Yes boss. What is it?"

Gibbs leaned over to Tony. "Any relatives of Maddy's for custody?"

Tony froze. "I've been looking into that boss."

"And….?"

"Her mother passed away in '02 to cancer."

"Grandparents?"

"Dead, and only children. Same for parents."

Gibbs groaned. "Ziva?"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"As of this point in time, no relatives that can take custody of Maddy are known."

"And?"

"Because she is under Witness Protection Rights, and because no one can have custody, you will be her temporary guardian."

"What?" I whined. "Gibbs, I am a _former assassin_. I can't play babysitter to a victim on this case!"

"Ziva, _please_. She needs someone right now." He looked into my eyes with compassion I had never seen before.

I sighed. "Fine. But, out of interest, why not you?"

He leaned closer. "Because a basement full of bourbon and a half-built boat isn't exactly the best temporary home for a hormonal teenager."

Suddenly, McGee walked in, and flopped down on his chair. Then, I heard a loud noise as McGee sat down. He looked around confusedly. Then, he slowly lifted up…a whoopee cushion. Maddy and Tony promptly burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to Castle De Ziva." I said, chuckling, setting my things on the counter of my tiny two-bedroom apartment. "I like it." Maddy said, looking around. I went into the kitchen. I tossed the burger wrappers into the trash can. Personally, I hated fast food, but Maddy chomped through them so quickly, I kinda had to. "You can stay in the second room."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Anytime." I smiled.

I heard the slight _thump _as she sat down her things. I checked my phone: 9:00. "Already?" I murmured. I walked into her room, and she had already had fallen asleep. I pulled a blanket over her, and shut off the light.

**TBC….**

**Stick around! GREAT chapter coming up!**

**-Violet**


	5. Confessions

I yawned as I strode out of the elevator, Maddy beside me. It had only been two day, and she was used to coming to NCIS with me. "Hey, Maddy!" Tony greeted her as she strode into the bullpen. Tony had really taken a liking to her, apparently. I was glad that she was able to distract herself so easily. I was also glad she was able to express easily, as well.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Ziva, I am disappointed in you." My father's cold voice rang in my ears._

_I had finally gotten the courage to tell my father about Xavier. For a wonderful, blissful moment, I thought he would care. That he would beat the living crap out of the bastard. That he would protect his little girl. _

_I was wrong. _

"_I am sorry, father." I replied, back straight, shoulders back, and head held high._

"_Emotions are a great weakness, Ziva. Love is no different. You let it blind you." He paced up and down his office._

_I gritted my teeth. "At least, for a moment, I felt like someone loved me."_

_Eli whipped around. "What did you say?"_

"_At least I thought someone loved me. At least I felt like someone cared."_

_His face turned concerned. I knew that it was fake. His eyes were simply cold, empty._

_Unfeeling. _

"_Ziva, I teach you things because I love you." He said with the voice I so desperately wanted to believe was sympathetic._

_I felt a tear run down my face. If only those damned words were true!_

"_No, you don't. You simply want my body. To turn me into a cold, unemotional, soldier for your bidding. I am your daughter, and you treat and train me no different than your robotic team of cold-hearted assassins."_

"_Ziva, don't do this."_

_I clenched my fists. "Don't do what, _father_?" I spat the word. _

"_Don't try to pin some of your shameful guilt on me."_

"_Wrong. You, Eli, are purely guilty." I said, calling my father by his name. He had never been a father to me, so I would no longer call him so._

_And with that, I strode out of his office, silent tears streaming down my face._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

I ripped myself out of my flashback. This case needed my full attention.

Maddy was listening to music on her iTouch, swaying back and forth to the music.

Tony looked up from his paperwork. "Maddy. _Maddy."_

She kept dancing, not hearing Tony.

"MADDY!"

She took out her earbuds. "Jeez, no need to yell, T-Dawg." She even used his little nickname she came up with.

"Okay. No offense, but what the _hell _was that?" he asked.

"Dougie. C'mon, man, never been to a club?" she asked.

He laughed. "Maddy, Maddy. If you asked me how many times I've been to a club, you might as well ask me how many stars are in the sky."

"Then how come you didn't know what the dougie was?"

"That was _not _a dougie."

She gasped playfully. "Hell yeah, it was!"

"Okay, fine. Let's settle this with style. Parking lot, 7:00."

He held out his hand.

She smirked. "Whatever you say, T-Dawg." she grasped it.

"Whatcha got, McGee?"

"Well, boss, I did some more research on Sifuentes and traced several of his calls, all made from a disposable phone. Unfortunately, he ditched it around a week ago."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing, boss. This guy is very methodical and clean. Tracking him won't be easy."

"Do whatever you can, McGee."

"Yes, boss."

I was standing in the parking lot of NCIS. The cold of November bit through my sweater, and I shivered. I was accompanied by Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Where the hell were they?

Suddenly, Tony came striding into the light of the lamp post. He had changed into a black hoodie and sweats and a baseball cap. I raised an eyebrow. He nodded at me.

He lifted his arms and waved, and everyone cheered for him.

"Was waiting for you T-Dawg." a voice from the shadows said.

Maddy strutted in, wearing gray sweats, a black tank, solid white-and-black Converse sneakers, and a baseball cap, her long hair flowing out behind her.

"We all know the rules: dance until the song ends, audience decides who wins."

"May the best dancer win." She held out her hand; Tony shook it.

She carried a set of silver speakers and her iPod. "Let's bust one of my favorites." She said, grinning.

She touched the screen.

_Let's get it!_

She smirked at Tony, and gave a short, curt nod.

_I know you, like,  
Wondering right now, like  
What the hell is this, right?_

_I guess you 'bout to see right now…_

Maddy froze.

_Move if you wanna, if you wanna, if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna  
Move if you wanna, if you wanna, if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna _

Her body was smoother than calm water, lighter than air. She made precise, sharp movements that would make even my father proud.

_I don't understand how I can have so many haters  
Knowing I'm like their father; my name is Darth Vader  
I can get you hemmed up while I'm bein' tailored  
Then I slide off to the side like a fader_

She twisted, her long hair flying out beside her.

_Homie, I'm the president, governor, and ma-yor  
I control everything, like a dicta-tor  
Get yo biz marked up, turn you into vapors  
If you got a problem, the get swallowed like a chaser!_

She stopped, and motioned for Tony to go. The small crowd broke into applause.

_Model on arm, no, homie  
I don't have to pay her  
All I need to do  
Is tell her where I want to take her  
First we out in Italy, then we in Jamaica  
Caught up in the rapture, like Anita Baker_

Tony, amazingly, matched her skill. He jerked and twisted rhythmically, and could not help but wonder.

_Where the hell did he learn that? _I asked myself.

_When I roll up to you like a skater  
Move if you wanna when you see that red laser  
No matter how you move, and that infrared will chase ya  
Then I keep it moving, homie, see you later_

_MIMS! _

He ended his fancy set by jumping on one hand, holding it for a few seconds, than jumping back up.

On his feet. My eyes widened.

_Move if you wanna, if you wanna, if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna_

Maddy smiled admirably. She then proceeded to do three back flips in a row.

The crowd whistled and clapped.

_Move if you wanna, if you wanna, if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna _

Tony did a floor spin, and then ended up on his side, leaning on his elbow. He smirked.

Maddy jumped on one hand, and starting spinning, her body simply a swirl of colors.

The song ended, and the whole crowd burst into applause.

"So," Maddy called to the nearly empty parking lot, "you, the audience decide who wins with applause. So pump it up for your fave!"

The crowd was full of murmurs as they decided for their favorite.

"First up: Tony "T-Dawg" DiNozzo!"

The tiny crowd cheered for him as he raised his arms, inviting the applause.

"Second: Me, Madison "Mad D" Clearwater!" she shouted.

The miniscule crowd went ballistic. Even Gibbs was clapping for her.

"That settles it. I win!" she shouted gleefully.

She went up to Tony. "Good game." She said, clapping his shoulder.

"The best dancer won." He replied, bumping her fist.

Abby approached Maddy. "That was incredible, Maddy!"

"Thanks, Abby."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"When my dad went on assignments, and I got super lonely, I would teach myself things. Me and my three best friends, Daniel, Cole, and Jake, would dance on the streets for tips. I've been doing that since I was seven."

"Wow! Oh, well. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Abby!" she waved.

I slipped my hand around Tony's neck. "I thought you did great. Where did you learn to do that?"

He grinned. "My friend, Alejandro. When we were in college, he was on a dance team. He taught me from time to time."

I got up right in front of him, letting my fingers walk over his shoulder. Maddy gave me a sly smile and slipped away. I brushed the bristles on his chin tenderly, and then traced lines up the side of his face.

"I think we should go." He said hoarsely.

"You know, that outfit is actually kinda hot on you." I muttered, to his glee.

"Thank you." He whispered back.

He felt warm in the November cold. Tenderly, I took his head in my hands, and kissed his cheek. He looked me in the eyes, and smiled. "Bye."

I walked over to my car, where Maddy was waiting, with a sly grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"That boy is falling harder than if you pushed him down a flight of stairs."

I blushed. "Look, Maddy, we're just friends."

"You're just as much friends as Romeo and Juliet were."

"Seriously, Maddy!" I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm just saying what I see. Hey have you guys, um-"

"Have we what?"

"Uh, you know, _done it?_"

"Done what?"

"Gotten it on?"

"_What?"_

"For the love of god, have you two had sex?" she cried.

I suddenly slammed on the brakes. We lunged forward. "That is…none of your beehive."

"Beeswax."

"Whatever."

"Okay, I'll drop it."

"I'd like that."

A long pause ensued, lasting the entire drive. About an hour later, we were opening the door to my apartment. Maddy threw her things on her bed in her room while I did the same in mine. I came out to find Maddy on the couch. "Ziva?" she asked.

"Yes, Maddy?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" I sat beside her.

"How I felt after….after what happened?"

I took a deep breath. "Because I've been there Maddy. Because I've been in your shoes."

"You were…."

"Yes." I said, fighting against the voices screaming in my head for silence.

"How?"

"I was your age, but he was in ninth. We were dating."

"Oh my god." Tears came to her eyes.

"My father…didn't even care. He only was disappointed in me. For letting my guard down." I started crying. Why? Why was it so hard to talk about it? Wasn't it harder to lock it in my head, let it drive me to insanity?

Suddenly, the young girl embraced me. I let her. Who knew I could find comfort in one so young?

She looked up at me. "Ziva, you are the closest thing to the mother I've ever had that I can remember."

She was crying softly into my sweater, and I clutched her to my chest, holding her there.

I stroked her hair. "Shh, _tateleh._" I whispered.

I simply held her while she cried, glad that there was someone left in this world that loved.

**I know, long chapter, huh? Oh well. Going to get better!**

**TBC!**

**-Vi**


	6. Kidnapped

"GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS!"

Gibbs held the phone about three feet away from his ear before exasperatedly saying "Yes, Abby?"

"I've got something!" she crowed.

"I'll be down in a minute." He hurried to the elevator, me in tow.

Abby greeted us at the door. "Hey, Gibbs!"

"Whatcha got, Abs?"

"Good and bad news."

"Good news."

She led us over to her computer. "Okay. I found out that Sifuentes actually got a degree in cosmetic surgery, so, as freaky as it sounds-"

"He could change the way he looks." I said, shuddering.

"Yes. Which leads us to the bad news. He could be anywhere, and no one would know. _Ever_."

My heart sank. How could we find him now?

I walked back up to the bullpen, where Maddy was hanging with Tony. They didn't see me, so I snuck around the corner behind them. I listened to their conversation.

"Tony, you are not a very good straight facer."

"Maddy, what is it with you about me and Ziva?"

"You guys are a better pair than Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. I am officially a Tiva fan."

"A _what?"_

"Tiva. Tony and Ziva. Like Brangelina."

My jaw dropped. Okay, so now she's given us a pairing name?

"Oh, I get it. But why us?"

"Cause, _duh, _you guys are so cute together!"

"What?" he scoffed.

"I'll bet anything that people would back me up on this."

"Maddy-"

"Tony, you are falling harder for Ziva than if you were shoved off the Empire State Building. So hike up your skirt and _ask her out."_

I snickered quietly.

"Yeah, right."

"I triple dog dare you!"

My heart leaped into my throat.

"Sorry, Maddy."

"What, T-Dawg, you afraid she's gonna _dump you?"_

I gave a slight gasp.

Tony laughed. "Maddy, no one can resist when I turn on my patented DiNozzo charm." He smiled.

"Mmm hmmm." She replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Really."

"Than do it."

"Maddy, I can't. Gibbs Rule 12 says never date a coworker."

She grinned mischievously. "Rules are made to broken."

"No, they're meant to keep us from getting head slaps."

"What?"

"Gibbs head slaps. They hurt."

She sighed. "Okay. You two are more stubborn than mules. Dr. Love is OUT." She said, stepping outside the bullpen. "And, Ziva, you can come out."

I was confused. "What-how did you-"

"Ziva, when the walls start snickering when I say something about Tiva, I know there is something up."

"What did you call us?"

"Tiva. Personally, I like it. It has a nice little ring to it."

I nodded. "Yeah, it does, kind of."

"I saw you two last night, in the parking lot." She sighed. "I wish Jake loved me like that."

"What?" I asked, whipping around.

Maddy's cheeks turned red. "Nothing."

"What did you say, Maddy?"

"Jake. He's in my dance crew. He's my friend."

"But…"

"But he seems like more. Whenever my dad was out on assignment, he would stay with me at my house, sometimes sleep over. He really cared about me. He held me when I cried about my father going on assignment in Asia, meaning he wouldn't be back for months. He always was there, to catch me when I was going to fall."

I nodded. I knew the feeling….

_What if she's right about me and Tony? _I asked myself.

_Don't be silly. You guys are partners. Pure and simple._

I checked my watch: 8:00. Time to head home.

We were walking out to the parking lot, Maddy by my side.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, four men appeared, wearing dark suits and sunglasses. I saw them, walking very quickly towards us, out of the corner of my eye. "Stay by my side." I whispered. "What?" Maddy whispered back. "Don't move."

One of them caught up to me. I turned and roundhouse kicked him, landing a solid one in his stomach. He folded, but another rushed at me. He punched me in the stomach, and I felt nauseous as the blow made it known. I socked him in the face, but he did nothing but stagger back a few steps. He grabbed my arm. Another grabbed my arm and pinned it underneath him, so I was stuck by two men. Maddy hit one in the face, but it did nothing. The other two grabbed Maddy. "NO!" I screamed as they carried her away. The one backhanded me, leaving me feeling dizzy. They had pinned me until they knew they had enough time to escape. As soon as the two goons got off of me, I straightened up. I saw their van leave. "MADDY!" I screamed at the van. Maddy peeked out of the back, her expression terrified.


	7. Rescued

**Been uploading pretty quickly lately. Oh, well. Three-day weekends provide you with a lot of extra time!**

**Anyway, thanks to Foreign Music Lyrics, mprmusings, dark but so lovely, aquasm, and my many other faithful reviewers and readers for making me WANT to write more!**

**Special, special thanks to Foreign Music Lyrics. Lovely writer, lovely stories, lovely reviews- I could go on forever.**

**Oh, yes. And for anyone who wants to know the name of the song for the dance-off in Chapter 5, the name of the song is "Move If You Wanna" by Mims. I love that song, cause I'm a dancer!**

**-Vi**

I sat at my desk. How could this happen? Why?

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I stood up, my mouth bleeding and my cheek swelling. I ran after the van. "MADDY!" I screamed. The van floored it, careening out of the parking lot. I saw her look out of the back of the van, her expression terrified. A large hand shoved her down. "NO, MADDY!" I shrieked. No. I had to get her back. I couldn't let them. God knows what they would do with her!_

_I dropped to my knees. I felt dizzy and sick. It's all my fault, I thought. All mine. My body shook with sobs as I lay there, on the concrete sidewalk of the freeway._

_Suddenly, large but gentle hands picked me up. "Ziva, Ziva." Tony's voice coaxed. I buried my face in his chest. "What have I done, Tony?" I sobbed into his jacket. "Shh, c'mon, Zi." He whispered to me. He walked with me along the freeway back to NCIS. He stroked my hair and wiped away my tears with his thumb._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

I buried my face in my hands again. She needed me, and I needed her.

Gibbs picked up his things. "Ziva, it's about 11:00. Aren't you going home?"

Really? Eleven, already?

"No, Gibbs. I will not be going. I am staying here."

He came over to me. He brushed my long, brown hair out of my eyes. "Ziva, go home. Get some sleep. You need to be at your best tomorrow. We need everyone on their game."

"Gibbs, she is not just any girl!" I suddenly, cried. I let tears fall. "She needs me, and I need her!"

"I know, Ziva." He whispered. He held me against him. "I know."

I straightened. "Gibbs, I'm staying here." I said finally.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Okay."

"Boss, I'm seconding that motion." Tony said, jumping up.

Gibbs sighed. "Whatever, DiNozzo." He disappeared into the elevator.

"Tony, don't do this for me." I said quietly.

"Ziva, I'm not going to let you stay here alone."

I sat at my desk. "I lost her." I said, crying softly into my hands. "Thanks to me, she could be dead."

Tony came up behind me. "Hey. Don't blame yourself. You fought for her. But you were outnumbered. Not even the most indestructible Mossad agent can fight off four trained criminals." I leaned on him, and he rocked me back and forth. He laid his arm across my chest. With the tears still wet on my face, I drifted into a restless sleep.

I woke up to the sun shining through the glass windows. Tony had not moved all night, still cradling me ever so lightly. I looked at his watch: 6:00. "Morning already?" Tony yawned, making me jump. "Yeah." I replied. I laid back again, on his shoulder. I looked up at him. His brown eyes bore deep into mine. I stroked the side of his face.

Suddenly, my phone rang. "No Caller ID." I murmured. I picked up. "Hello."

"Zi-ziva?"

My heart stopped. "Maddy!" I cried. Tony straightened.

"H-help." She whispered.

"Cry for her, Maddy." A voice sneered. I heard a loud _thump_, and Maddy started crying.

"What have you done with her?" I asked in a deadly voice.

"Nothing…yet." My blood went cold.

"Go to hell." I snarled.

"Cry for her, bitch." The voice growled. Another scream.

"If you ever want to see Maddy alive again, come to the empty warehouse on 3rd St. You have two hours. Say bye-bye, Maddy."

"Ziva, no, don't-"

The line went dead. "Ziva, what's-"

"I have to go, Tony." I said, grabbing my gun and sticking it in my belt.

He gritted his teeth. "Not alone, you're not."

"Tony, I can't let you come, I'm sorry."

"Ziva, are you crazy?"

I ran into the elevator. He was right behind me, but I closed it on him before he could follow. I got out at the bottom and jumped into my car. Revving the engine, I flew out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. Cars honked as I sped past them.

A trip that normally would take half an hour only took me ten minutes. At the warehouse, I jumped out of the car. I slipped my gun into the waistband of my pants. Just in case. My heart pounded as I knocked on the door. "Check." The ice-cold voice that I heard on the phone grunted. The door opened, and I was suddenly pinned to the ground. I felt a hand remove the gun in the waistband of my pants. "Sneaky little bitch." Another voice muttered. I looked up. I saw Maddy's horrified expression. Her hands were tied together. She was on her knees, with her back against the wall. There were bruises all over her arms and shoulders. She was only wearing her bra and panties. "Ziva!" she cried, making towards me. A man stopped her. I vaguely recognized him. Then I realized:

The day at the hotel. The front desk man.

"Torin!" I growled. "Not Torin. Trevor." He grinned evilly.

It all came together. Sifuentes had a degree in cosmetic surgery, so he changed his look and his name. The evil man beckoned. "Welcome to the party, Ziva. Now, you've been very meddlesome lately, haven't you? Well, now I'm going to make you and this little slut pay." He kicked Maddy, who whimpered. He grabbed her arms roughly and shoved them above her head. He straddled her, and her eyes went wide. I realized what he was going to do.

"You BASTARD!" I shrieked. The two men holding me pushed even harder on me.

To my surprise, he stopped. "You're right, Ziva. I shouldn't hurt her."

He walked over to me, and kicked me in the ribs. I gritted my teeth. "I'm going to hurt you."

He sat on my abdomen, straddling me. He roughly was kissing me, his tongue trying to force his way into my mouth.

_Xavier's tongue was forcing its way into my mouth._

He unbuttoned my jacket. I tried to lift my leg to kick him in the groin, but I couldn't. He was lifting up my shirt.

_Xavier was lifting up my shirt._

He reached down to unbutton my jeans. He got them off, throwing them in the corner.

_Xavier was unbuttoning my shorts._

He was unclasping my bra.

_Xavier was wrenching off my sports bra._

He was feeling the satin of my underwear.

_Xavier was feeling the cotton of my briefs._

He was slipping them lower, lower…

"NCIS!" Gibbs' voice suddenly shouted.

I wrenched my head over to see Gibbs pointing a gun, followed by Tony and McGee. Tony looked pissed enough to scare off a rhino. Trevor jumped off of me. "Drop it." Tony yelled at Trevor, who pointed his gun at…..me. "Try, and I'll shoot her." He said casually. Suddenly, I kicked him in the groin, startling him. He fired several rounds, but he was met mere milliseconds after by rounds from Tony's gun. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tony screamed as he fired the fatal bullets. Trevor dropped to the floor, dead. "Ziva!" Tony cried. I was only wearing my panties and my white T-shirt. I felt ashamed, and I began to cry. "Shh, Ziva, it's okay." He said, lifting me up. "Maddy." I choked out between sobs. Maddy was still huddled in corner of the warehouse. "Maddy!" he cried. I grabbed my jeans and then ran over. Maddy stayed where she was, her body shaking with sobs. "Shh, tateleh." I whispered. "Did he-" "Yes." She replied. "Four times." She whispered, giving terrified glances to Sifuentes still body. I put my arms around her. "Tony, could you get us some clothes?" I asked. He was already running to the car. I held her shaking body in my arms. Tony came running back with a large NCIS T-shirt and some sweatpants. "Here." He handed the set to Maddy. The T-shirt and sweatpants were baggy, but she didn't care. She hugged me tightly, and I did the same. I was so glad that she was alive!

The ambulance that Gibbs had called pulled up outside, sirens going off and lights flashing. They took Maddy, me and Tony in tow. When the driver said it was not advisable for us two to be in the ambulance with her, I advised him not to piss me off, or else he would be staring down the barrel of my Gloc. We sat next to Maddy, who was not at all troubled to come to the hospital. Silence filled the entire ride, and Maddy fell into a peaceful sleep.

We got out of the ambulance at the hospital. My feet hit the concrete, soon followed by Tony's. I walked out to the grass. I turned to Tony. Suddenly, I was kissing him. His lips were on mine. I stood up on my toes, gripping his head. His lips shaped around mine, and I responded by shaping mine. I twisted my fingers through his already-ruffled, messy brown hair. He threw his arms around me. I did the same. I broke, panting. I rested my forehead against his. "Tony." I whispered hoarsely. "Yes?" he whispered in the husky tone. "Aren't we breaking rule 12?" I asked. He grinned. "Aren't rules made to be broken?"


	8. Loved

**Hello my readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they really help!**

**Sorry for those of you reading "Remember Me", severe writer's block for that one.**

_**Anyway, pay attention: THIS CHAPTER IS BEING TOLD FROM MADDY'S POV.**_

**Idk if this will be the only one….might be later chapters told from her POV.**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**

I gripped Ziva's hand tightly. A tear slid from my eye. "Ziva, what if I end up pr-pregnant?" I choked. "I don't know, Maddy, I don't." she said worriedly. They had taken blood tests to make sure that I wasn't pregnant. I was so scared. I had already thrown up twice, to Ziva's horror. The doctor walked in. "Remember, tateleh, whatever happens, I will always be here for you." She squeezed me tightly. "I know, Ziva." I whispered. "Well, Madison," the balding doctor said, "You are very lucky. Against the odds, you are not pregnant." He finished. I glanced at Ziva, who gave me a wide smile. She threw her arms around me. She didn't need to say anything, because her warm embrace said it all.

_Three weeks later…_

I looked out the window of the girl's home. It was rainy days like this I thought of Ziva. It wasn't fair; I wanted to stay with Ziva. But the Social Services man had still hauled me away, with only a goodbye hug from Ziva. Three weeks had passed since I had first set my bags on the wooden floors, and I wanted so desperately to run away and to NEVER look back.

_I hate it here, _I thought bitterly.

The girls were all mean to me; they thought I was quiet and weird and messed up. I did not spend my free hours texting; I saw no point in it. I didn't obsess over fashion like they did; I felt just fine in a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. I didn't like to flirt with the boys at school like they did; I was too afraid.

Too afraid that I would be damaged again.

"Come on, creep. You're gonna miss the bus!" Martha yelled, making her gang giggle. She crumpled up a paper ball and threw it at my head. I gritted my teeth and stood up. _Keep your mouth shut, _I warned myself. I ran out to the bus and ran up the metal steps. I sat in the seat in the furthest back, wanting to keep from Martha and her horrid cronies, who were laughing and whispering to each other.

_If they only knew…_

We pulled up to Washington DC Middle School about twenty minutes later. I was walking on the concrete sidewalk when Martha tripped me. I dropped everything. "Klutz." She sneered. I hurriedly picked up my things. Suddenly, a hand appeared, and handed me my algebra book. "Thanks." I said looking up. "Hey, Maddy." The owner of the hand said happily. I knew that voice. "Jake!" I hugged him. He grinned sheepishly. "Oh my god. I haven't seen you in forever." I gasped. "You've been pretty busy, huh?" he said quietly. "You know?" I asked. He slowly nodded. _Oh, no. The boy I'm falling in love with knows that I was-was RAPED?_ A tear slid down my cheek. "No, no." he said, wiping away my tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. "It's- it's okay." I choked out. He embraced me, his huge, masculine body enveloping mine. I straightened up, staring into his bright green eyes. They were full of concern. "I'm okay, Jake. Really." I said. "C'mon, let's go to class." He said. I leaned on his shoulder, and, for the first time in a while, felt happy.

Other than that, my day was very crappy. As usual, the teachers gave me pitiful stares, the students mulled around me, whispering rumors. At lunch, everyone refused to sit by me except for Jake. We drew stares and whispers. "Ignore it." He said to me. "They're just people."

I tapped my pencil against the desk. Seventh period was always boring. Mr. Hemmingway was speaking to the class when the phone rang. He picked it up. "This is Hemmingway. Mmm hmm. Okay. Thank you." He placed the phone back on its stand. "Maddy, someone's picking you up today. No need to catch the bus." I furrowed my brow. Who was picking me up?

I sat on the stone curb across from campus, my leather notebook, a goodbye gift from Ziva, in one hand. I looked up at the trees, which were rustling in the spring breeze. Suddenly, my journal was snatched out of my hand. I whipped around. I saw Martha with her most loyal underling, Sharon, holding my journal. "Give it back, Martha." I said through gritted teeth. "Oh. So you can talk, creep." She said, smirking. "I said _give it back."_ I growled. "Hmm, what's in here?" she asked, flipping through the pages. "'Saying Goodbye To Ziva'. Oh, is that your girlfriend?" Martha asked innocently. Sharon snickered. My face went red. "You, you-" I could not think of a word vulgar enough to describe her. "You're such a freak. Did they rape your head, too?" she laughed. A tear slid down my face. "What's wrong, Maddy? Sad that your mommy isn't here to protect you? Where's your daddy, then? Dead?" she cackled. She pushed me off the curb, and I tripped. A hand suddenly steadied me. "I would shut up if I were you." A familiar voice snarled. I whipped around.

Ziva was standing there, her eyes burning more fiercely than hot coals.

"Ziva!" I whispered. "Shh, tateleh. I can handle this." She whispered to me. "Leave Maddy alone." She said commandingly. "Who the hell are you?" Martha sneered. "Special Agent Ziva David. And you are…?" "Martha Merryweather. And no _special agent-"_ she spat the word "-can tell me what in the hell I can and cannot do." She finished. Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then maybe I should proceed to tell you why I can." She said politely. She stepped forward, and Martha and Sharon shrank back. "For most of my life, I was a trained assassin." She circled them, her voice menacing. I could see where Martha fought to keep her composure. I giggled. "I can kill you so quickly you wouldn't even know until the poison I had given you was pulsing through your veins, or you were lying on the ground, bleeding uncontrollably, breathing your last breath. Of course, I'm only trained to kill the bad guys." She smiled bone chillingly. "Only the bad guys, huh?" Martha laughed nervoucly, fighting to keep from running away. Sharon clutched at her arm. "Yes. And as of right now, your standing? Not very good, in my eyes." She said, shaking her head sadly. "So, I have an offer: I will give you to the count of ten to give Maddy back her book, and to leave." Martha, bewilderingly, stood taller. "Sure." She smirked. "One." Ziva began. Sharon straightened. "Two." she said. They still didn't move. She cocked her head. "Three." She slipped her hand to her belt. The girls raised their eyebrows. "Four." She seized…the butt of a gun. She let it dangle freely by her side. The girls stepped back. "Is she really going to shoot us?" Sharon whispered. "Shut up." Martha snarled under her breath. "Five." Ziva sighed, cocking it with a _click. _The girls suddenly dropped the book and ran, screaming. I burst into laughter, Ziva soon after me. I threw my arms around her. "I've missed you so much!" I cried. "Me too." She said softly. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Well, Maddy, I'm to take you to the foster home to collect your things, and then to your new home." "My new home?" I asked, confused. Then it dawned on me. Ziva grinned. "No way. You're-" she stopped me. "Yes, Maddy. I am adopting you."

TBC!

I love to hear what you have to say! So, please, _**REVIEW!**_

-Vi 3


	9. Secrets

**I'm BA-A-CK!**

**Thank you to mprmusings, Foreign Music Lyrics, dark but so lovely, drumss, and all my other loving readers and reviewers!**

**Ok, in this chapter, we are back to Ziva's POV. This is also a bit of a songfic chapter.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**-Vi :)**

* * *

In the three weeks Maddy had been gone, I had purchased a small house. Tony had helped me redecorate it. Maddy's room was a light blue, with a white dresser and a wooden desk from my old apartment. I had also cleared out the garage and laid down a mat, for Maddy to practice dance. I knew she'd like that.

I can't believe those girls would treat her like that. No one deserved to be hurt that much. I had watched from my car on the curb, hoping I wouldn't have to intervene. It wasn't until the Martha girl shoved her off the curb that I finally couldn't take it and went out to deal with it myself. I really DID feel like shooting her, even though I knew I wouldn't. It was terrible, hearing what she said to Maddy.

Maddy happily sat her things in her new room. It was around six o clock when someone knocked on our door. "Come in!" I shouted from the kitchen. "Tony!" I heard Maddy cry. "Hey, kiddo!" he laughed. I peeked out into the living room.

Maddy arms were around his neck. "Hey there." I said. He walked into the kitchen. "Whatcha doing?" he asked innocently. "Making pizza." I replied. He leaned up against the pantry door. I turned around. I got closer, pressing my body up against his. I walked my fingers up his shoulder. "You hungry?" I asked, giving him a mischievous grin. "Yeah." He said, his grin widening by the second. "Ahem." I whipped around.

Maddy stood there, looking at us. I quickly turned around, and Tony blushed. She walked away with raised eyebrows and a sly smile. _Damn, she has a good knack for catching me and Tony at the precisely wrong times, _I thought. I took out the pizza and put three slices on plates. "Dinner!" I called. Tony and Maddy came running to the table.

"BUURP!" Tony belched, his plate empty.  
"Tony!" I scolded. It wasn't long until Maddy burped just as loudly in response. The pair broke out laughing. I rolled my eyes. Thick as thieves, those two.

Maddy yawned. "I think I'm going to turn in." she said sleepily. "You need some sleep, Mad D." Tony said, using her dance nickname. She yawned again. "Night, T-Dawg." She said, throwing her arms around Tony one last time. She headed off into the direction of her bedroom.

I went into the living room and flopped on the couch, Tony beside me. He clasped his hands together. The radio was on. "Good evening, KIZZ listeners. Let's start tonight's show with a hit song that's been up for a while. Ladies and gentlemen, Secrets, by One Republic." I knew this song. "Do you want to dance?" I suddenly asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"I guess."

As the wonderful notes from the cello spun around the room, he placed his hand on the small of my back. I took his hand gently and guided him.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life is kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess_

His bright green eyes shined brighter than polished emeralds. They stared deep into mine, and they seemed like they were looking for something.

'_Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly, I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

What did **I **want to hear?

That Tony loved me? That he would love me back, if I said so?

_Something that was like those years  
So sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Would I give my secrets, even my darkest one, up to him? _Could _I do that?

_This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if the critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

All of my secrets away…

_My god  
Amazing how we got this far_

"Amazing how we got this far, huh?" Tony whispered in my ear.

_It's like we're chasing all those stars._

"Are we chasing the stars, Tony?" I whispered back. He laughed.

_Who's driving shiny big, black cars_

_And every day I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Write into an album_

He tightened his hand on my waist.

_Singing straight, too cold  
But I don't really like my flow, no_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that was like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

I pressed up against Tony.

_This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I can't lie to him forever, _I thought. It was hard to think, though, with his warm body up against me, sending shivers down my spine.

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Could I find it in me to give away mine?

_Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

"Tony, don't let me disappear." I whispered in his ear.

"Never." He replied.

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that was like those years  
So sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

I knew that I could give him my secrets.

_This time  
I don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if the critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away…_

The last cello notes resounded in the room. I looked at Tony, and suddenly had the courage to tell him what I had kept a secret for many years, except for one other soul.

"Tony."  
"Yes?"  
I took a deep breath. "There's something I should tell you.  
"What is that?" he asked, concerned. It was so sweet, how much he cared.  
"For the longest time, I was afraid of telling anyone. But you are different, Tony. When I came to NCIS, you didn't see me the way people usually did. They looked at me and saw a ruthless, cold Mossad assassin. You saw who I was. What I could be. You believed in me."

He put his hand on my knee. "Ziva, what is it you need to tell me?" he asked gently.

"Tony, do you know how I can understand Maddy so well?"

He shook his head. "You took to her very quickly. I never understood it."

"It's because I've been in her shoes."

It looked like someone had backhanded him. "You mean you were-"

"Yes, Tony. I was thirteen when I was raped by Xavier."

_Raped._ A word I'd never thought I'd use for myself.

"Who the f-"

"It was a long time ago, Tony. But it will never disappear from my memory, no matter how much time passes." I felt a tear slide from my eye.

He took me in his arms. And, for once, I felt loved. Wanted. That I was not just a ruthless Mossad assassin. That there was someone who cared about me, not just my martial arts or weapon skills.

"We were…dating, so to speak. He was in ninth, I in eighth. He was the apple of every girl's eye, and who should he ask out but Ziva David, the quiet girl in the back of the class that everyone avoided. It was two weeks after. He invited me over to his house to study homework." I was sobbing now.

"I was so stupid, Tony. He didn't give a damn about schoolwork; he said his parent weren't home. He locked me in his bedroom and did horrible things. Tony, he hurt me so badly. I wanted to die."

He wiped away my tears. "Oh, Ziva. It's not your fault. He was an animal; you have no blame."

I looked back up at him."But, Tony, you taught me that love could still exist for me. That someone, somewhere, would care enough to listen and understand. You healed me, Tony. And, for that, I'd love you forever."

He cupped my cheek in his hand. His bright green eyes stared into mine. "You are a beautiful and courageous girl, Ziva. That was 100% you, I swear. You just needed a little encouragement. And I'd love you for simply being you." He smiled.

I tenderly kissed him. His sweet scent swirled around me, comforting me. His hands, gently caressing my knee. And, in that instant, I did not know I had ever felt so loved by someone.

**Sorry if it seemed cliché. I really couldn't find another way to put it, so** **there you have it.**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review!**

**Reviews always bring smile to my face. :) See?**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	10. Back

**Wassup, everyone!**

**Okay. I am now armed with my Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ben and Jerry Ice Cream.**

**I can now conquer my story. Yay :)**

**A note, however:**

**I was doing a little basic math, and, by my results, the same people are reviewing. Please, if you can take the time to review, please do so…**

**It doesn't take that long, does it? :P**

**Another note:**

**Did any of you guys figure out that Torin Ferere-Stuives is actually an anagram for Trevor Sifuentes?**

**-Vi**

"_Leave me ALONE!" Maddy screamed. But it was no use. The dark shadow of her tormentor simply advanced on her. With every step of the figure, more of her world faded to black. Until black was all that she could see, and hopelessness was all she could feel…._

"Shh, tateleh." Ziva was crooning.

Maddy opened her wet eyes to Ziva, who was over her, looking at her with concern.

"Zi-Ziva?" she asked, crying. She recognized Ziva's voice, but all she could see was the terrifying black silhouette.

"Shh, Maddy. It's me." She whispered softly. She could not stop her body from shaking.

"Ziva, he w-was there. H-he was g-going to hurt me ag-gain." She sobbed.

"I am here now, Maddy. I always will be." She took the sobbing, shivering young girl in her arms, until she finally fell asleep, cheeks still wet with tears.

"Dead Marine!" Gibbs shouted in the bullpen. "Grab your gear!"

They arrived at the scene a few minutes later. It was in the middle of the forest, in a small clearing. A young woman, her clothing ripped, lay there, with a knife in her chest. "This is Petty Officer Dina Chandler, according to credentials." McGee said, flashing the man's credentials. Tony looked thoughtfully at the footsteps leading away from the Officer. "The killer can't have gotten far, boss. These prints are fresh. You can see how the leaves are still crunchy."

Suddenly, a police officer emerged, leading a cuffed man. "Found this guy lurking around on the trail." He said, gruffly pushing forward the man. My whole world came to a screeching halt.

Those soulless black eyes. That brisk black hair. That muscular build.

More than ten years may have passed, but, with horror, I recognized him.

"Hello, Ziva." He said, smiling a crooked grin.

Suddenly, the ground was hurtling up to meet me.

* * *

"_Hello, Ziva." His crooked grin made me want to throw up._

_I never wanted to see that face again as long as I lived. _

_I thrashed out at him, but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

"_Ziva. Ziva." _

_That voice wasn't Xavier's._

"_Ziva."_

"Ziva." I opened my eyes. But all could see was that twisted smile. I started shaking.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK BASTARD!" _I screamed.

"Ziva, it's me!" Tony's voice cried.

But all I could see was Xavier's evil grin. "T-Tony?" I sobbed.

_What was he doing in the midst of this hell-sent nightmare?_

"It's just me Ziva, I promise." He said softly.

Then his soft expression appeared, but I could not stop my body from shaking like I had jumped into a freezing lake.

"That was him, wasn't it?" he asked softly.

I nodded slowly, and I could not help letting more tears stream down my face.

"What happened?" I asked, not wanting to know just how much I had lost it.

"You went white as a sheet, then collapsed. You've been out for about two minutes."

I sighed.

"Gibbs is putting you off this case until further notice." Tony said quietly.

It was inevitable, considering how I reacted to the mere sight of him. "I know."

He wrapped his arms around me, his warm embrace slowly bringing me back to reality.

It was then I realized that I was still lying in the forest. I was covered in leaves and dirt. I brushed myself off. Apparently, they had escorted away Xavier, to my gratitude. I probably would have fainted again if I saw him.

* * *

I checked my watch: 2:00. In ten minutes, I'd pick up Maddy from school. I laid back on my couch. I thought I was going to crazy with boredom. A whole week. No work. To say it was boring would be the understatement of the century.

Suddenly, my phone lit up. I flipped it open. "David."

"Ziva."

My spirits lifted. "Gibbs?"

"We need you and Maddy."

I furrowed my brow. "Maddy?"

"Yes. Be here in half an hour."

"But, Gibbs-"

The line went dead. I grabbed my keys.

Maddy jumped in my front seat. "Hey, Ziva."

"We're going to NCIS."

Maddy grinned. "Awesome!"

I checked my watch: 2:20. "We're going to have to-how do you say- panel it?"

"Floor it."

"Right." I stomped on the gas pedal.

I emerged from the elevator, Maddy close behind me. Gibbs greeted me. "Hey, Ziva." He said. "Are you putting me back on this case?" I asked determinedly. "I'll need to think about it. You're involved, emotionally, very close to this case." He sighed. He put his hands on Maddy's shoulders. "Right now, though, we need Maddy." Maddy looked up at him with confusion. "Why?" "Follow me."

We followed him to Interrogation Room 4. "Let me give you a little background. Inside there is the prime suspect's daughter. So far, she has been scared out of her wits to tell us anything. We need you to get through to her." Maddy gave a glance towards the metal door. She gave Gibbs and are-you-serious look.

"Look, Gibbs. You wanna get through to this girl, you don't put her in a tiny room with a metal table like the criminals you _do_ put in there. If anything, you'll just make increase her fear and make her stay silent. If you can let me, I'd like to take her outside, to the park right around the corner." Maddy reproached him. Gibbs sighed. "Fine. Only because I trust you." He looked her square in the eye. She nodded.

Maddy opened the door. A young girl sat at the table. She was shaking. Her eyes darted around. "Am I in t-trouble?" she whispered softly. "No." Maddy said gently. "Come on." She whispered in the same gentle tone. She held out her hand to lead the girl out. The girl took her hand with her own, trembling one. "I'm B-Bailey." The girl said as they walked into the elevator. "Maddy. Let's go to the park."

The two sat on the bench in front of the fountain. I watched them from behind, near a small thicket of trees.

Maddy turned to Bailey.

"So…nice day, huh?" Maddy asked casually.

"Yeah."

"Bailey, your father is Xavier, am I correct?"

Bailey's eyes darted around. "Is he here? I must go-"

"It's okay. He is not here."

She turned. "Yes. Xavier Stavi is my father."

"Please, can you tell me more?" Maddy asked softly.

"No one cares what I have to say. It's always 'Bailey the 'fraidy'. No one has cared for the past nine years. What's changed?" She said angrily. She stood up to leave.

Maddy gently grabbed Bailey's. "I care. Very much."

Bailey took a deep breath. "My father is …hurtful." She said quietly.

Maddy gripped her hand. "What do you mean?"

"He hurts me. A lot."

"He is…abusive?" Maddy said quietly.

Bailey's eyes shined with unshed tears. "Yes. He started abusing me when I was three. First it was severe beatings, for things as tiny as dropping something, or raising my voice. He would whip me with his belt, or throw glass at me."

Maddy scooted closer.

"Then, when I was eight, he took to…other sorts of abuse." Bailey said, with a faraway gaze.

I felt sick to my stomach. _His own daughter? _Xavier was a cruel son of a bitch, but how could he do that to his own flesh and blood?

Bailey started to cry. "Hey, it's okay." Maddy said softly, taking her in her arms.

Bailey looked up at her. "When I was ten, I even got pregnant. But, since he beat me so severely, the fetus died, and I had to have a surgery. But my father lied, and said that I had been raped by a boy at my school. He refused to say anything else. I was so scared and young, so I just went along with it." She was sobbing now.

Maddy cast me a quick glance. I nodded. "Bailey, if you can testify this in court, your father will be sent to jail. Probably for life. You can find a new home." Maddy said.

Bailey nodded. "I will on one condition."

"What is that?"

"That you come with me, Maddy."

She hugged the girl tightly. "I promise."


	11. Court

**Ello, readers!**

**For the people reading the last chapter, yes, it was kind of dark. This is a bit of a filler chapter, so it might suck. I also do not have that much experience with court trials, so if you're reviewing simply to tell me how I don't know it, please refrain from doing so.**

**Just a few warnings…**

**Oh well. Let's get back to the story. **

The elevator doors finally opened to Abby's lab. I strode out, Maddy and Bailey in tow. Abby spun around. "Yay, lab party!" Abby cried. "Not quite, Abs." Gibbs said, suddenly emerging from the elevator. Abby pouted her lip. "Bummer. Well, anyway, I've got some stuff, anyway. The body is very clean. The whole thing was placed, in, like, a chemo bath. However, the rape kit we performed on the body tested positive for Xavier Stavi, who was found lurking near the scene." She said, pulling up his photo. Both me and Bailey shrank at his picture. No one seemed to notice.

I pulled Gibbs aside. "Gibbs, Maddy managed to get through to Bailey."

"And…?"

"Gibbs, he has been sexually abusing her since she was eight. He even got her pregnant when she was ten! _Ten, Gibbs!" _I whispered hoarsely.

I could see where the words fell heavier than boulders. He looked after the girl who was whispering in Maddy's ear, making Maddy laugh. I smiled at them. He looked back to me. "I suppose it was inevitable, considering his history."

I looked at the floor. I didn't want Gibbs to see the tears that came to my eyes. He glanced back out at Bailey. "I've gotta go get this bastard from the police station." He kissed me on the forehead. "You can stay here." he murmured. He then ran to the elevator.

I turned back around to Abby. "Hey, Ziva. What's up?" she asked. "Nothing much." I sighed. Abby grinned. _Uh oh, _I thought privately. "Well, Maddy here-" she gestured to Maddy, who was giggling so intensely with Bailey I surprised she didn't collapse, "showed me her idea. Do you like my new shirt?" she asked innocently. She took off her jacket. She had on a T-Shirt that had a huge heart in the center, with me and Tony in the middle, and TIVA 4 EVER in bold letters below it. Maddy and Bailey were each wearing one, too. I gaped. "You didn't." I whispered. "Oh yes, we did. I TOLD you people would back me up!" Maddy cried. She high-fived Abby and Bailey.

"What's up?" Tony cried as he emerged from the elevator. "Oh, god." I sighed, burying my face in my hands. "Abby, McGeek told me to- _WHAT THE __**HELL**__ ARE YOU GUYS WEARING?"_ he cried out suddenly, realizing what the girls' T-shirts read. He turned to me. "I have no idea." I said simply. He gaped, staring from the shirts to me. "I'm guessing you aren't too thrilled with the shirts." Maddy muttered, raising her eyebrows. "I-but-what-" Tony stuttered, still giving me and Maddy confused looks. "Let's just go. Bye, Abby!" I called, hurriedly grabbing Tony's arm and rushing to the elevator, leaving Maddy, Bailey, and Abby all shaking with laughter.

* * *

The prosecuting lawyer stood up. "Your honor, the evidence shows, very clearly, that Mr. Stavi has, indeed, raped and killed Petty Officer Dina Chandler. This man has, actually, a long history of rape and sexual assault. Including-" the attorney looked towards Bailey "-his own daughter."

The judge peered over his rimmed glasses at Bailey. "Ms. Stavi, the attorney has made this claim. Is it true?" he asked. He gestured for her to come to the stand.

Bailey, with shaking hands, stood up. She glanced at Maddy, who gave her a curt nod. Bailey seemed to straighten a little. She came to the stand. "Y-yes, your honor. My mother died right after I was bornEver since I was about three, my father had been abusing me. He took to sexual abuse when I was eight. I even got pregnant when I was ten, but the fetus died due to the severe beatings my father gave me. My father said I had been raped by a man at my school, but he refused to say anything else. He forced me to play along with it, and the case was dropped. I now testify, Your Honor, that my father is a terrible, abusive man, and Petty Officer Chandler is one of his many, unfortunate victims."

"Thank you, Ms. Stavi. You may be seated." Bailey sat down.

The judge turned to the jury. "The jury will now go make a verdict. Let's take a recess." He pounded his gavel against the wood.

* * *

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked the jury.

A man stood. "Yes, your honor. We, the jury, find the defendant guilty on the charges of the rape and murder of Petty Officer Dina Chandler, and child abuse."

"Thank you, jury. Court adjourned."

Everyone stood yet again. Everyone stood and began to file out. Bailey stood up, and ran to Maddy. Maddy opened her arms, and welcomed Bailey with her warm embrace. Bailey's tears fell onto Maddy's shirt, but Maddy didn't seem to care. Bailey straightened up. "Thank you so much." "Anytime, Bailey." Maddy said softly.

"LET ME THROUGH!"

I whipped around to Xavier, who had dragged himself over to where we stood. "I need to have a word with my dear daughter." He said through gritted teeth to the two officers trying to drag him back. "You are not my father. Fathers do not rape and knock up their only daughter. I don't know who you are, but you are NOT my father." Bailey said coldly. Xavier turned to me. "You. This is entirely your fault. Thanks to you, my own daughter hates me." I shook my head.

"Xavier, this was one hundred percent you. You are a cruel and evil person, and it has finally caught up to you. What you did to me destroyed me; the same with your daughter. I hope you rot in hell for what you have done." I said in an icy and deadly voice.

"You-" Xavier began, until he was dragged away by the restraining officers.

I faced the girls. "Let's go home. Bailey, I need to drive you to your aunt Kelly's home. She was your mother's sister. She is your new guardian." I said. Bailey smiled. A hopeful smile.

**Okay. I know, terrible ending, blah blah blah. The next chapter will be cranked out pretty soon, so stay tuned. Can we please get up to 75 reviews?**

**Love you all! R&R!**

**-Vi**


	12. Movie Night

**Aloha kakahiaka, hoaloha! Pehea oe me ke ia la?**

**Okay. For those of you that don't speak Hawaiian, I said:**

**Good morning, beloved friends! How are you today?**

**Sorry, just felt like saying that. Anyway, let's get back to our story.**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading one of my new favorite books, The Hunger Games. I found it actually quite interesting, seeing the whole game as a "fight-to-the-death", last-one-standing-wins kind of game.

I guess you could say I played that game too many times.

It was even funny how, to me, two players (How do you pronounce their names? Katnip and Pita?) I don't know!) were falling in love in with each other in this horrendous game.

Just like me and…

My thought broke when Maddy tapped me on the shoulder. I pulled my face out of the book. "Hey, Maddy." I said, bookmarking the page.

"Ziva?"

"That is my name."

"Uh..would it be okay if Bailey came over tomorrow? Me and her are now in the same math class, because she moved, and we have a test on Friday."

I nodded. "Sure. I don't have a problem with it."

I walked up to the school at 2:10, just as the bell was ringing. Casually, I sat on the railing of the stone steps. Maddy emerged from the crowd of students, leading Bailey by the hand. "Hello, girls!" I greeted them. Bailey seemed…different. Her eyes didn't dart around like before, and she walked around, shoulders back and head straight. She didn't shrink back when you went to touch her, and she didn't shiver when you did. She was slowly healing.

When we were walking down the stone steps, I caught sight of the Martha girl that had been bullying Maddy until I intervened. I turned around and waved. Her eyes widened and she dashed back into the school. Maddy and I burst into laughter. Bailey gave us both a confused look. "What was that about?" she asked quizzically. "I'll explain later." Maddy said, wiping tears out of her eyes.

**Okay. I am going to do something I usually don't. We are switching the POV to Maddy right now. I probably won't do this again, but no promises…**

**Maddy's POV:**

"Okay, so the solution to the inequality is v=56." I said, pointing at my paper.

"Yeah, I got that, too." Bailey said.

"Alright. Well, our studying is over. We just finished the study guide."

We threw our books back in our bags. "You know, I have nightmares about it." She said quietly.

I turned around. "About your father."

Bailey stiffened. "I do not call him my father. I call him Xavier, because he will _never _be a father to me."

I shrugged. "About Xavier, then?"

"Yes. They are horrendous, vivid dreams. I can't get rid of them." Tears came to her eyes. "It's like he's back."

"Hey, it's okay." I said gently, laying my hand on her shoulder.

I looked around. I suddenly spotted my stereo. "Uh, Bailey?" I asked softly.

"Y-yeah?" she asked, sniffling.

"Can I show you something?" I asked.

"S-sure." I grabbed my stereo and went out into the garage.

I led her out to the garage, which, to my delight, had been converted to a dance studio for me. Ziva had laid down mats, put up a wooden rack with hooks in the corner, and had even put a large mural of stereos up on the left wall, and a large wall mirror on another. It was _awesome._

"_Whoa. _This place is cool." Bailey said softly.

"Ziva made it for me." I said. Bailey nodded.

"Anyway, when I feel crappy, I bust out my stereo and practice freestyle. It makes me feel good, so I wanted you to try."

Bailey turned away. "I can't, Maddy. I appreciate you for trying, but the only thing I'll ever be good for is keeping my mouth shut and head down."

It made me feel sick that this was all she was ever taught to do.

I gently grabbed her shoulder. "I just want you to try."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Follow me." I turned on my stereo, and began to play one of my favorites, "Low."

I went through a series of freestyle movements. "It ain't hard."

Bailey snorted, and crossed her arms. "For you."

"C'mon, Bail. Just _try." _I did a simple double fist pump, followed by slide.

She did exactly as I did. "Good, Bailey. Now this is a little harder, but I want you to try it." I did the fist pump, slide, and I spun, ending up with my arms crossed.

She did the same, and ended up in the pose I did. I laughed. "You catch on very quickly."

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

I turned it up a little louder. "Let's try some more."

**Switching back to Ziva's POV:**

I was reading The Hunger Games when I heard a few brisk knocks on my door. "Coming!"I closed the book on Katnip- no, _Katniss- _comforting the sweet little Rue in the cave, as she is slowly dying, a spear in her stomach. Reminded me of the times when I would be next to a dying victim, them breathing their last breath, their dying wishes whispered to me as the soul left their bodies, leaving me with a corpse and an indelibly etched memory. It changed you, forever. To see the light leave their eyes, to feel the muscles go limp in their hands. Breaking myself out of my deep thoughts, I opened the door.

Tony stood on my doorstep. "Hey, Zi." He said sheepishly.

"Oh. Hi, Tony." I said. "Come in."

He came inside the house, and sat on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Umm…?"

I furrowed my brow. "Tony, I did not understand _any _of what you just said."

He gulped. "Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a _date_, Tony?"

"Answer my question first, David."

I sighed. "Sure. Now you answer my question: is this a date?"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Friends can't ask friends to movies?"

I laughed. "Okay, Tony."

"I'll pick you up at eight o' clock."

I winked. "See you there."

"Come on, Ziva. The movie starts at eight thirty!" Tony whined.

"I'm not coming out." I said stubbornly from behind the bedroom door.

"Come on, Zee-VAH. You're being stubborn. I'm sure you don't look THAT bad." He said.

I sighed. "Fine."

I opened the door. I stood there in my skinny jeans, with a white fitted tee, and my gold necklace dangling from my neck, the star resting on my chest.

"Whoa." Tony said.

I sighed. "Told you so. I am dressed like a fourteen year old."

"In a weird way, that is REALLY sexy!" He said, grinning.

"Shut up. C'mon, it's eight fifteen. We gotta go."

I sat in the dark movie theater, Tony in the next seat over. I was losing track of the plot. Was it something about a haunted home, with a dead ghost lady? I didn't know. All I knew is that Tony's hand was on mine, his eyes not on the movie. Instead, he was watching me, I saw out of the corner of my eye. I smiled at him when I caught him staring at me. He quickly turned away, and I giggled. The couple behind us gave us a loud "Shh!", and I giggled again.

The movie finally ended after god knows how long. I smiled at him. "Did you like the movie?" I asked. He laughed. "I don't know. Half the time, I wasn't even looking at it." He said. "I think I have a good idea what you were." I said softly. "Come on, let's take you home." He sighed.

We were outside the door of the house. Tony looked at me. "Well, I guess this is good night." He sighed. I opened my door, then leaned back. My lips met his. It was a soft, sweet kiss. His lips tasted like popcorn, and they were soft on mine. His scent swirled around me, giving me a sense of comfort. We finally broke apart. "Bye!" I whispered, and I ran up to my door, waving at his car. He waved back from behind the dark glass. I smiled.

* * *

**Bit of a nicer chapter, I figure you needed one!**

**Please, please, please review! Can we aim for eighty reviews?**

**YES WE CAN!**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	13. Questions

**Hey everyone!**

**Come stai, miei buoni amici? Beno, spero!**

**Sorry. I have a thing for foreign languages. Translation:**

**How are you, my good friends? Good, I hope!**

**Enjoy!**

**Okay, we are starting with Maddy's POV.**

I walked into the garage. Danny, Cole, and Jake were already there, sitting on the small, wooden bench in the corner. As I walked in, Jake winked at me. I winked back. "Hey guys." I greeted them. "Now, I've invited a new girl to come and practice with us, because she is really good. Come on out, Bailey."

Bailey shyly walked in. "Hi." She said softly. All of the guys waved at her. Cole jumped up and ran over to her. "Hi." He said abruptly. I raised my eyebrows. Bailey giggled. "Hi there." She said. "I'm Cole." He said, holding out his hand. "Bailey." She said, taking it. Cole wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Oookay." I said slowly. Cole and Bailey didn't seem to notice. They just kept staring at each other. "Let's get started." I turned on my stereo. "Let's go over the newest one, the one that we started about two weeks ago. Five, six, seven, eight…"

"Bye, guys!" I waved as Bailey, the second-to-last still here, jumped in her aunt's car and drove off. I turned to Jake, who was sitting behind me, on the stone front steps of the house. "What time is your dad picking you up?" I asked. "I don't know. I left a message on his phone, but he hasn't called back." I flopped down next to him on the stone steps. _Just do it, _I commanded myself. The thought had been nastily nagging me for some time now. I turned to face him.

"How did you know?" I asked suddenly.

"Know what?" He asked, confused.

"Know what- what happened to me?" I let out a breath.

He turned away from me. "I'm sorry."

I leaned forward, clasping my hands. "For what?"

"That Martha girl. She was talking about it with her friends."

"You can call them friends; I call them servants."

Jake laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Anyway, she approached me and said 'You know your girlfriend was raped?' And I was like, 'What the hell, chick?' And then she said 'Yeah, Madison was messing around with some guy and got what she deserved'. At first, I was in shock. And then I got super pissed off, wondering why the hell she had to start some stupid rumor about you."

"So what are you apologizing for?"

"For listening to her."

"She was telling the truth; I was raped." A tear came to my eye.

Jake seemed angry now. "No. That bitch said you were messing with a guy and that you got what you deserve. You didn't deserve anything that bastard did to you. You'd _never _deserve something like that." He growled. His fists clenched.

"Thanks, Jake."I said softly. He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. His body was warm next to mine.

"Anytime." He whispered back. I shut my eyes, tears falling out of them.

He straightened up. "Hey, how was Cole today?"

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

"Him and Bailey."

I smiled. "Oh, yeah. His eyes, they got all big and wide. He looked like a lovesick puppy."

Me and Jake laughed. "Yeah. Well, Cole kinda needs someone to hold him down right about now."

"What's up with him?"

"His mom ran out on him and his dad the other day. She threatened to never come back, apparently. His dad's been out at the bar ever since. Lucky, though, Cole's uncle drives him back, and his dad just falls on the couch, asleep. But I was still pretty worried about him, because him and his mom were pretty close. Anyway, I think it's good that Bailey's here. She might help him hold down, you know."

I looked into Jake's deep brown eyes. "We all need someone like that."

He winked. "True dat."

All of a sudden, a car horn started honking. I looked up. A silver Dodge had pulled up to the curb outside our house. "Whup. There's my ride." Jake said jumping up. All of a sudden, he kissed my forehead. "See you Monday." He called, running to the truck. I waved. He waved just as he jumped into the front seat.

I opened the front door. Ziva was sitting on the couch, sipping tea from a cup. "Hey, Ziva." Me and her agreed that I wouldn't call her "Mom" It just didn't feel right. I would always know her as the hilarious, slightly crazy, indestructible-yet-sensitive ninja Ziva David, not _mom. _

"Hi, Maddy." She simply looked at me.

"Okay, what is it?" I sighed.

"Do you and- Jake, is it- have a relationship?"

I narrowed my eyes and flopped down beside her. "What kind of relationship?"

"You tell me."

"Zi, we're just friends."

She set her tea down. "That's what I said about me and Tony."

I laughed. "Yeah, _you _guys have something!"

"Well, I've been thinking…maybe you're right." She said, with a faraway gaze.

I smiled. "It's okay, Ziva."

"I know."

"Ziva, has there ever been anyone else? Besides Tony?"

She sighed. "You _had _to bring that up?"

I laughed. "Sorta kinda….yeah, pretty much."

"Well, a long time ago, there was a man named Michael. I thought I was falling in love with him. Then, he-" Ziva paused "passed away, and I learnt that he was only there to make me come back to my old agency, the Mossad."

"I'm sorry. What an asshole." I said softly. Damn. To think you were falling in love, only to be tricked into something else.

Ziva laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Then, some time passed, and then Ray came along. CIA Agent Ray Cruz, although Tony's favorite name for him was 'CI-Ray'."

I giggled. Ziva continued, "I thought he loved me. We were really close. And then…he left on assignment to Tel Aviv. I did not see him for over a month, and it broke my heart. No phone calls, not even a text."

I nodded.

"Then…out of the blue, I get a voicemail from him. He asked me to dinner. I went, of course. He never showed. No phone calls, no texts, no _nothing. _So, the next day, he approaches me. I didn't want to hear it. I was so angry at him, I just kept walking. And then…"

"And then what?"I asked, eager to find out.

"He _proposed _to me."

My jaw dropped. "He_ proposed?"_

"Yes. Right there, in front of everyone."

I snorted. "Honestly asking, who the _hell _does he think he is?"

"That's what I thought, too. Then…I unofficially said yes. I was going to go on a trip with him, and then I realized he had lied to me about…things. So I broke off the engagement."

"So where is he now?"

"That's not that important."

She then shook her head.

"Anyway, back to you." She said. "And Jake."

I shrugged. "We're just really close. _Really _close."

She chuckled. "Okay." She kissed my forehead. "It's time to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

I wandered into my room, and then promptly fell asleep.

**Short chapter, I know. I will be uploading new stuff soon, so keep checking in!**

**One word: REVIEW.**

**-Vi**


	14. Summer

**Oh my god! Sorry for the late update, pleasing keep reviewing as consistently!**

_**Oh, and a VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Can you guys come up with a ship name for Maddy and Jake?**_

**-Vi**

"Madison Clearwater-David."

_David. _Madison Clearwater-_David._

My daughter.

I applauded as Maddy stood and took her "diploma". It was just a certificate for passing middle school and all that. I glanced over at Tony, who had insisted to come, even though Maddy said it was "no biggie."

Maddy stood up, dressed in a beautiful strapless black dress that Abby had bought for graduation. Maddy told her not to go through the trouble, but she still bought it, anyway.

She shook her principal's hand and went to stand with her other graduating classmates. I recognized Jake, standing amid the crowd of eight graders, smiling as Maddy came to stand by him.

It went on for about another half hour, until finally the principal announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, our graduating class of 2012."

There was applause. Cameras flashed as beaming parents went to stand by their child. Hugs and hand-shaking and cries of "See ya next year!" filled the tiny auditorium. Maddy fought her way through the crowd to me and Tony.

"Hey there." I smiled. I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"Congrats, Mad!" Tony said, embracing her after me. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for coming, Tony!" She cried.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said with a wink.

We were pulling out from the school, Maddy in the seat beside me.

"So…high school." I said slowly.

She shrugged. "I finished the paperwork during registration in spring. So I'm ready. At least, paperwork wise."

"What does that mean?"

"Ziva, I'm…I'm kind of scared." She said softly.

"Don't be, tateleh. You will do fine." I looked her square in the eyes. "I know you will."

"Thanks, Ziva." She said, staring out of the window.

"Gibbs is throwing a summer barbeque party!" McGee announced, sprinting into the bullpen.

"What? Gibbs-party-barbeque- what is the relationship here?" Tony asked.

"It's also a bit of a grad celebration for Maddy." McGee said, looking over at me and Maddy, who was perched on the file cabinet behind my desk.

"Are you serious? Gibbs is throwing me a party?"

"What's wrong with throwing a party?" Gibbs said, suddenly bursting around the side of the bullpen.

"AAAGH!" Maddy yelped. She fell off the file cabinet.

"Well, no need to fall over yourself there, Maddy." Gibbs said with a grin.

Tony snickered. Maddy came up and gave him a stony stare.

"Whoa, Zi. She got your death glare." He said, backing up a little bit.

We both stared at him.

Gibbs walked past our desk. "Down, girls." He muttered with a grin.

"Pizza's here!" Gibbs shouted from the back door. He emerged holding a stack of three boxes.

"Alright!" Maddy and Tony cried, reaching for them.

I stayed in my seat. Gibbs' back yard had a certain charm to it. It was a little woodsy, with a small thicket of trees behind it. He had a fire set up and some lawn chairs surrounding it.

Maddy apparently had challenged McGee, Tony, and Abby to a pizza-eating challenge. "First one through the slice wins!"

"Ready…set…GO!" Gibbs cried.

Me and Ducky simply watched the eating contest.

"What a charming young lady." Ducky said with a smile as he watched Maddy murder her slice.

"Actually, she is usually more civilized." I laughed, looking at her. "She has really bounced back."

"I can tell, my dear." He said, studying her with interest.

McGee looked up to Abby. "Do I have any sauce on my face?"

Abby giggled. "Only in this general area." She said, motioning around his entire face.

He laughed.

Maddy took a napkin, and gently wiped off Tony's face. "There. At least I can see your face now." She said.

Tony smiled. "Thanks."

Gibbs stood back up. "Hey, Maddy?" he asked.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Congrats, sweetie." He said, and he hugged her.

"Thanks, Gibbs." She hugged him even more tightly, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Watch it, kiddo. I need my ribs." He choked.

She let go of him. "Whoops."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah…short chapter. Please review anyway!**

**Latest next one will be up is Thursday!**

**Love you all, and don't forget the question and to REVIEW!**

**-Vi**


	15. Tony's Questions

Hey everyone!

Okay, crappy last chapter. Admitting defeat on that one.

Epic chapter now. I swear.

And, it seems to me like the best ship name for Jake/Maddy is "Jaddy".

So…more Jaddy in later chapters! *hee hee*

**Maddy's POV:**

"Catch you later!" Bailey said, fist bumping me.

"Laters, B!" I said, turning around.

I had adjusted well to high school, just as Ziva has said. I had found my way around easily enough, and I still had most of my friends with me. By now, me, Jake, Bailey and Cole were nearly inseparable. Cole and Bailey, especially. Cole had really forged a bond with Bailey, and she really helped him with his family and everything. It was

I began my walk home with Jake when I spotted a flyer taped to a store sign.

"What's that?" Jake asked, pointing it out.

"I don't know, lemme check." I began to read it.

**Is dancing one of your best abilities? **

**Do you think it's about time to take it to the next level?**

**Sign up to compete in Falling Stars Dance Competition!**

**GRAND PRIZE: $3,000**

**Preliminaries begin September 3****rd**** at the Bethesda Dance Hall.**

**Please take an application from below**

Below it was a box filled with papers.

I took one out. "What've we got to lose?"

Jake grinned.

I opened the door to my house. "Bye, Jake." I said, standing on the porch. "See you tomorrow."

He waved, running back onto the sidewalk.

I opened up the door. "Zee-VAH! I'm hoooooome!" I cried.

I heard laughter from the kitchen. "Speak up, Maddy. People in California can barely hear you!"

Tony came out from the kitchen. "Tony! Wassup!" I said. "Gimme me some knuckle." He fist bumped me.

"Hey, Maddy!" Ziva cried from the kitchen.

"Hi, Zi!"

"Maddy?" Tony tugged on my sleeve. "I need your opinion on something."

"What's up, T-Dawg?"

"It'd probably be safer to discuss in your room."

I sighed. "No, Tony, I do _not _think it would be a wise decision to have strippers at your birthday party."

"Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically. "I'm serious. Come on."

Tony sat on the bed in my room. "Maddy, I need some serious help."

"What?"

"What is Ziva's favorite gemstone?"

I frowned. "Idk on that one, Tony. Why?"

He pulled something small from his pocket. "What do you think of this one?"

He opened the tiny object to reveal a dazzling diamond ring.

"Oh. My. _God." _I gaped. "You're gonna-and you're-"

"I was going to take her out to dinner tomorrow and propose."

"No fricking way, T-Dawg."

"D'you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course she will!" I cried.

"Shh!"

"Oh, yeah. How long?"

"How long what?"

"Have you been looking for it?"

"Two months. I've been combing the jewelry stores, and I think this is the one."

"_Hell _yeah." I said, looking at the lovely jewelry piece again.

"Maddy, you _cannot _tell her _anything. _Not even hints."

"I promise, T-Dawg."

He kissed me on the forehead, and left the room.

**THAAAT'S RIGHT! Tony IS PROPOSING TO HER!**

Check in next time for the proposal.

And the dance thing...going to be more connected to this story later.

Love you all!

-Vi


	16. Marry Me

**Hey hey hey!**

**OMFG, I need to update this!**

**Well, **_**duh, **_**that's what I'm doing right now.**

**Where were we? Oh yeah, Tony's gonna propose. **

**I nearly forgot.**

**We're going starting with Maddy's POV, then switching to Ziva's.**

**Stupid Microsoft! Ziva is TOO a word!**

**Okay, just added to my dictionary. All better:)**

**Oh, and for any of you who read the songfic "Marry Me" I'm using that song.**

**Yes, I love Train.**

* * *

"Five, six, seven eight..."

We were practicing for the preliminary competition, which was in two weeks. I felt so…calm. At peace with myself, despite the fact that my stereo set was blaring and I was sweating like I had done a marathon. I guess that was where my "happy place" was.

A mental safe haven.

As the final bass notes echoed through the room, the team began picking up their things, cleaning up their areas.

"Great practice today, guys. Same time, next week?" I said, throwing a towel around her neck.

"Sure thing."

"Sounds good."

Tony, who had been watching the practice with Ziva, suddenly approached me.

"What's up, Tony?"

"Little change in plans, Maddy." He whispered in my ear.

"What kind of changes?"

"Well, we're not going to a restaurant. Actually, we are, but we're not going to be eating."

I furrowed my brow. "Tony, what the _hell _are you talking about?"

"Well, I set up a night at this nice little place, a special little one night show with me…I'm gonna propose to her then."

"Whoa, T-Dawg. Going for a little glamour in this, huh?"

"I wanna make it special, Maddy."

"You do that." I said, standing on my toes to kiss his forehead.

"Just one question."

"What's that?"

"By 'nice little place' you don't mean 'strip club', right?"

**Ziva's POV:**

I sat down on the couch in my house. Maddy walked in, a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, waving her hand.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then."

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. "David."

"Ziva, it's McGee."

"Oh. Hi, Tim."

"Listen, Tony's putting on a one-night show at this new little place downtown, called Alleycat. We're all gonna go."

"Tony? Show?" I asked. "What?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he's a musician and a singer."

"Well, I guess you learn something new every day." I laughed. "What time?"

"8:00. See you there."

"Bye, Tim." I closed the phone and turned to set it on the counter. Maddy still had that huge, eerie grin.

"Seriously, Maddy, stop that. You are going to give me nightmares. Again."

We pulled up to the downtown restaurant. It was a nice little place. A glowing neon sign in the window read OPEN. I pushed open the doors.

Inside, it was warmer. I could smell fresh pizza and baked bread. I took off my jacket and threw it on one of the hooks by the door.

I checked my watch: 7:58.

"Come on!" Maddy gestured to one of the front most seats. I spotted Abby, Tim, Ducky, and Gibbs, all waving beside Maddy. I sat by them, and ordered me and Maddy two Cokes and two slices of cheese pizza.

Suddenly, the small stage lit up. Tony walked out, dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey everyone. Let's get started." He said, picking up his guitar. He began to play, and he played for about half an hour.

Suddenly, he stopped. "One more song before I go. This one is dedicated to a very special friend of mine.."

He began to play a soft, sweet melody.

_Forever can never be long for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you_

Was it me, or did he look over at me, and wink?

It must be me.

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the way has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

He paused for a fraction of a second

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will, ohhh oh  
Say you will_

His fingers were blurs across the strings, swirling into a sweet tune. His voice had turned soft, loving.

Maddy smiled at me.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you_

Okay. I wasn't seeing stuff. Tony looked over at me, his eyes soft.

_You wear white  
And I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And "you're beautiful"_

_Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way…_

It was sung with such emotion that I couldn't help but have the strangest feeling that he was singing for someone.

Someone he loved very dearly.

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will, ohhh oh  
Say you will_

_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side_

He closed his eyes, and a smile lit up his face.

_I promise to  
sing to you  
Even when the music dies…_

He looked at me _again._

Was he _actually _singing to me?

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will, ohhh oh  
Say you will_

_Marry me  
Oh, marry me_

He ended with a final downward strum. The small crowd burst into applause, but the team's applause was loudest.

"Game time." I heard Maddy mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing."

After the applause died down, Tony began to speak.

"There's something that I'm going to do tonight. It is something so huge, and I'm killing myself that I didn't do it earlier, considering that I almost lost her many times. Ziva, would you mind too much coming up here?" He suddenly called into the small audience.

I stared at him. Maddy nudged me.

"C'mon, go." She said with a huge grin.

I slowly walked up to the stage.

"Me and Ziva have been NCIS partners for-what is it, Zi?-about six years. As soon as I met her, I thought, _God, there is something different about this girl. _She didn't fall for my charm; she didn't trip over herself to talk to me. She saw straight past that, and saw…me. Now, I'm going to do something I feel like I should've done a really long time ago." He reached for something in this pocket.

"Tony, _what are you doing?" _I asked.

He got down on one knee, his guitar still slung around his shoulders. "I have only one question."

He opened the tiny box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring.

"Ziva David, will you marry me?"

The whole world seem to freeze in that moment.

The man of my dreams just _proposed. To me._

I brought myself back down to earth. My hands flew to my mouth. "Oh my god, Tony, yes!"

"Well them, dammit, give me your hand." He slipped the sparkling ring on my finger.

I grabbed his head, and kissed him. I heard Maddy whoop from her seat. The whole crowd had stood up, and was applauding. I could've cared less if the whole world was watching.

All I knew was that I would have Tony. Forever.

* * *

**WHOO HOO!**

**Ladies and gentlemen, wherever your butt is parked, whether in a computer chair or on the couch, please stand up and give one of the best TV shipd ever a standing ovation.**

**I'm serious. DO IT.**

**Also, _97 reviews?_ OMFG, I love you guys!**

**Please review again, and thank you all so much!**

**-Vi **


	17. Preliminaries

Hey everyone!

WHOO HOO! More than a hundred reviews! Do the happy dance! Do the happy dance!

Ouch, I just landed on my ass.

No more happy dance for me:(

A/N: Updates will be a little less consistent now, because I'm trying to cut down on the amount of time I spend on the computer.

A/N 2: Some of the lyrics in the dance song were changed or bleeped.

**Maddy's POV:**

"We're up next." Bailey whispered nervously.

"Yeah, I know, B." I said, looking out at the stage. "Guys, if we win this, then we go to state. If we win state, then we go to nationals. If we win nationals, which is a _very _good chance, we get the $3,000. We can _do _this."

"Next up is a dance crew from central D.C…" the announcer began

I put my hand in the middle. Slowly, everyone put theirs on mine.

"Let's do this." I said, looking up at everyone. Everyone nodded.

"Stereo Soldiers!" We all cried. Jake put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled.

We stepped out onto the stage. Even for such a small auditorium, it still held a fair amount of people.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered, getting into my assigned position.

The music began to blare over the loudspeakers.

The spotlight shined down on us.

_I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be  
I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be  
I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be  
I'mma be-be-be, I'mma, I'mma be  
I'mma be-be-be, I'mma, I'mma be  
I'mma be-be-be, I'mma, I'mma be_

Me and Bailey stepped up to front. The guys backed up a little bit to give us some room.

_I'mma be on the next level  
I'mma be rocking over that bass treble_

Me and Bailey went solo, with the guys behind us. As I spun around the stage, I forgot everything. All the pain of the recent months, the nightmares, the horrid pains, all gone. Like they hadn't even existed.

_I'mma be chilling with my mutha-mutha crew  
I'mma be making all them deals you wanna do_

"You ready?" I whispered.

"Let's go!" She whispered back.

_I'mma be up in that A-list flicks  
Doing one handed flips_

We both did a front flip, which brought cheers and a few whoops from the audience.

_And I'mma be sipping on drip 'cause  
I'mma be shaking my hips  
You gon' be licking your lips_

I glanced over at Bailey. She was sweating buck shots in the hot spotlight, but she wore a huge grin. I glanced back, over at Jake. He smiled encouragingly.

_You're doing great! _He mouthed. I giggled.

_I'mma be taking them pics  
Looking all fly and sh-  
I'mma be the flyest chick (so fly)  
I'mma be spreading my wings  
I'mma be doing my thing  
Do it, do it! _

_Okay!_

I got on the ground and spun. The crowd cheered again.

_I'mma-I'mma swing this-a-way  
I'mma-I'mma swing that-a-way  
This Fergie-Fergie I'mma-I'mma be here to stay  
The 21__st__ century until infinity!_

We backed up, so that me and Bailey were even with the guys. We moved as one. One, big body, perfectly synchronized.

_I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be  
I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be_

_Rich baby, quick, quick_

_-I'mma-I'mma be_

We backed up a little bit, and the boys went to the front.

_The sh-, baby, check me out, be_

_I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be_

_On top, never stop_

_I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be  
I'mma be-be-be, I'mma, I'mma be_

_Chilling her_

_I'mma be the upgraded new n-  
I'mma be the average brother with soul  
I'mma be worldwide international  
I'mma be in Rio rocking Tokyo_

Jake stepped up the front. He started going solo, and the other guys crowded around him.

_I'mma be brilliant with my millions  
Loan out a billion, and get back a trillion  
I'mma be a brother but my name ain't Lehmen  
I'mma be your bank, I be loaning to the men_

_Honey's in debt, they be bouncing them checks  
But I don't really mind when they bouncing them checks  
I'mma-I'mma I'mma be rich baby  
I'mma-I'mma I'mma be sick with the flow_

The crowd cheered as Jake did a back flip, ending even with the rest of the guys.

_And the goal is to rock the whole globe  
I'mma be the future, I'mma be the whole  
Reason why you even wanna come to a show  
You can see me while I'm rocking and I'm kicking down the door_

We got back into our original lineup.

_I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be  
I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be  
I'mma be, I'mma be, I'mma-I'mma-I'mma be  
I'mma be-be-be, I'mma, I'mma be  
I'mma be-be-be, I'mma, I'mma be  
I'mma be-be-be, I'mma, I'mma be_

The song ended. The whole crowd stood up and cheered for us. I looked out and saw Tony beaming with pride, alongside Ziva, who was clapping wildly. I grinned.

**Ziva's POV:**

I squirmed in my seat as the announcer came back out again. Tony was sweating.

"Tony." He looked over at me.

"What?"

"You are sweating."

"I know that."

"No, I mean, like, _a lot."_

He simply turned back towards the stage.

"Well, folks, we had some great dancers out here today. However, we had one, hands-down winner. They showed us great practice, a skilled routine, and _excellent _teamwork. Ladies and gents, put your hands together for…Stereo Soldiers!"

Out onto the stage walked Maddy, followed by Jake, Cole, Bailey, and Jake. The crowd applauded. Tony beamed with pride at his little girl, applauding and smiling. In the midst of the applause and the people filing out, I slipped to the stairs backstage. I followed them to the dimly backstage.

"Ziva!" Maddy cried, running to me.

"Maddy!" She threw her arms around my neck.

"Great job, out there." I said, breaking out of her death grip. "So…state competition."

"Yeah. I think we're going to kick ass." Maddy said with a huge grin.

"I know you will, tateleh." I said. Maddy turned to Jake. "I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye, Maddy." He embraced her. "Same time next week for practice?"

"Yeah." Bailey ran up to Maddy and threw her arms around her.

"Thanks." Bailey whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Anytime." Maddy whispered back. "Bye!" She waved to her fellow team mates, who waved back.

Tony walked with us back to the car.

"That's my girl." Tony grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Quit that. You're messing up my hair."

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him, and he smiled down at her.


	18. Invitation

_No. He couldn't be back._

_But he was standing here, wearing that evil smile he wore that day._

"_You're dead." I said quietly. I watched the bullets penetrate his chest. I watched the bright red spots blossom on his shirt. _

_I watched him crumple, and I thought I had finally left the pain behind._

"_I'm back!" He cried. He shoved me on the ground._

"_I'm going to enjoy this." He smiled twisted, and I screamed as he pounced on me._

"_AAAGH!" I screamed, but it didn't matter. He was going to do what he wanted._

I woke up, sweating. I was entangled in the bright blue sheets of my bed. I was shaking. Whether it was due to the cold air or the fact that I was scared out of my mind, I do not know.

Quietly, I opened my door. Moonlight streamed out into the hall. I tiptoed on the hardwood, and made my way to the last bright white door. It creaked open.

"Ziva?" I asked. There was movement in the darkness of the room.

"Maddy?" Ziva whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I…had a nightmare." I muttered shamefully. Ziva flipped on the light switch. Her curly brown ringlets were messily pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a black silky camisole. However, she was fully awake and alert.

"Come here, tateleh." She said softly. I sat down next to her, propped up against the pillow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He was back, Ziva." I whispered, tears streaming down my face. "He was back, and there was no one to stop him from what he wanted this time."

She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt an immediate sense of comfort. She looked at me.

"Ziva, do you ever have nightmares about Xavier?" I asked quietly.

She sighed.

"I still have them. There will be times where you believe that he's really back. But I promise you this, Maddy: As long as I'm still alive, I will not let anything happen to you like that. Ever again."

I hugged her tighter, and another tear escaped my eye. "I love you, Ziva."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you, too."

**Ziva's POV:**

I took out a cardstock envelope and put it on McGee's desk. I turned to put one on Gibbs' desk, but instead bumped into him.

"Gibbs!" I cried, startled.

"Hey, Ziva. Whatcha got there?" He asked.

I handed him the cardstock enveloped, with "Gibbs" written across in my not-so-delicate cursive. I grinned sheepishly.

He ripped it open. Inside was a card, with gold-embossed lettering. Tony and I smiled in the picture at the top. The card read:

_**You are formally invited to the wedding of **_

_**Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo**_

_**3/20/12**_

_**Wedding- 5:00 at White Hills Chapel**_

_**Reception- 8:00 at Great Lake Pavilion**_

Gibbs grinned. "I'll rent a tux."

"No way!" McGee cried, reading the card. He looked at me "You and-and him, and- _married?"_

I raised my eyebrows. "Honestly, McGee, have you paid any attention to these last few months?"

"Yeah, but-ah- I'll just stop talking." He finished, sitting back down.

"McGeek!" Tony cried suddenly, entering the bullpen from McGee's side. McGee jumped and fell out of his chair. "Jeez, Tony, don't be pulling a Gibbs on me!"

Gibbs gave him a sharp stare. "Uh, I meant that as a c-compliment, B-boss, I-" McGee stuttered.

Tony stared at him. "McGee, quit your stuttering and listen up. How would you like to be my best man?"

McGee's face lit up like fireworks on The Fourth of July. "Best man? Tony, I'd love to!"

Tony clapped his back. "It's settled, then. Get a good tux, see you at the rehearsal on Friday."

**Short chapter. I know, shoot me.**

**Please review anyways!**

**-Vi**


	19. Wedding

**Hey, everyone!**

**I thought I'd update this before I left. After this I will not have any access to internet until next Monday.**

**Okay, this is a bit of a songfic chapter. Deal with it.**

**I don't own "A Thousand Years"**

**Any Twi-Hrads I know will love this chapter. Not a huge fan of it myself, but I occassionally borrow the book from friends.**

**BTW: Just uploaded a brand new story called "Survival". Any Hunger Games AND/OR NCIS fans should seriously check it out!**

* * *

I sighed, crumpling the flyer for the spring dance. I wasn't a partner-dance kind of person. Dances weren't my thing at all.

"What, Maddy, no one wanna take you to the dance?" Martha sneered from the other side of the hall.

I casually walked up to her. "Hey, Martha, you know that absolutely beautiful .9 millimeter Gloc you were staring down the barrel of all those months ago?"

That wiped the evil grin right off her face. "Uh-um-"

"Well, guess what? As a special birthday present, Ziva gave it to me." I smiled. I reached for my black compact mirror, whose thin end resembled the butt of a gun. She screamed, and ran down the opposite end of the hall. I started laughing.

"Well, what's this I hear about no date for a dance?" Jake asked me, suddenly coming around the corner. "By the way, nice one."

"Thanks! And, yeah, I never go to dances."

"Me neither." Jake nodded.

"But…"

"But what?"

"Umm…my parents' wedding. It's next weekend, and, well, I'd love for you to go."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"No!" I blushed deep red. "Well, uh- do want to or not?" I asked, a little impatient. He laughed.

"I'd love to. I like your mom." He said, smiling.

"All right. See you next Saturday."

"It's a date!" He said, winking. I giggled.

* * *

Ziva stood in front of the four way mirror, admiring her beautiful white dress.

"Oh, Zi, you're so pretty!" Abby said, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were lightly accented with deep silver eye shadow, and her beautiful long lashes extended fully.

"Oh my god, Ziva." I gasped. She smiled sheepishly. "You really think I look good?"

"'Look good' is an understatement. You are the most beautiful lady at this wedding. Well, duh, you're the bride." Abby babbled.

"I have to thank you, Maddy. You brought me and Tony closer than ever before." Ziva embraced me.

"Zi, don't mess up your stuff." I muttered, but I hugged her back tightly, a tear escaping my eye.

* * *

The large, oak wood door opened. I walked out, holding on tightly to Jake's arm.

"You are really pretty, tonight." Jake whispered, commenting on my royal blue strapless dress. It came to my knees, and I wore a simple, silver belt around the middle.

"You don't look so bad either, Bond." I whispered back, commenting on his clean cut tux, complete with a red rose on the breast pocket.

After me came Bailey and Cole, followed by Vance and his wife, and Palmer and Breena. Next came the flower girl, Gibbs' goddaughter Amira. She delicately sprinkled the flowers all down the aisle. The ring bearer was Vance's son, Daren. He shyly presented Tony and Ziva with the rings. Last came the maid of honor, Abby, escorted by Tim, the best man.

I turned around. Gibbs walked down the aisle, arms linked with Ziva. Ziva smiled at her father. Her true father.

She approached Tony, who smiled at the sight of his bride.

"Damn, Zi, can't I just lift up that veil of yours and kiss you already?" Tony whispered.

"Patience, sweetie." She murmured back.

It seemed like no time at all before the minister announced "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tony lifted Ziva's veil. "Together?" He asked.

"Forever." Ziva whispered. She then kissed him deeply, drawing applause and a few "Whhoooos!" From the crowd.

I sat back in the chair at the reception, bored. Jake joined me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I replied.

"Congrats to your parents. They seem really happy with each other." He said with a faraway gaze.

Suddenly, the lights turned low. A slow song began to play. Tony escorted a blushing Ziva out onto the floor, and began to slow dance with her.

"Come on." Jake whispered, tugging my hand.

"What?"

"Let's dance!" he said, guiding me out onto the floor.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

He gently touched the small of my back. I flinched, and he looked at me, concerned. I nodded, to show I was okay.

We stepped in a circle, him guiding me.

"Jake, I…do you wonder why I don't flirt with the other guys at school, like all the other girls?" i said suddenly.

"No. I know that you deserve better than anyone here."

I smiled. "No. I'm so afraid I will fall again. I'm so afraid that every man I meet will hurt me like Trevor."

_But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

"But, Jake…you changed that. I trust you with more than I've ever trusted anyone with. All of my doubt…just disappears."

_One step closer…._

"Maddy…really?"

"Really."

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you_

_For a thousand years…._

"You're my rock, Jake. I need you here. I need someone to hold on to when my life gets outta control."

_I'd love you for a thousand more…_

I glanced over to where Tony and Ziva danced with each other. She smiled and twirled in his arms. He smiled back, and dipped her.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away_

"You're so beautiful tonight." Jake whispered to me.

And, for the first time since the incident, I smiled and thought _I know I do._

_What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

Everything I had braved: the raping, the kidnapping, and the moments when I was suicidal, when all I wanted was to leave somewhere where the scars wouldn't follow me. It was worth it, for this perfect moment.

_One step closer…._

With Jake, I was one step closer to being whole again.

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
For I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'd love you for a thousand more_

Not in a thousand years would I trade anything for this moment.

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'd love you for a thousand more…_

I held him tighter, running my fingers up and down the small of his back. He smiled, and I smiled back.

**Ziva's POV:**

I was bonded with him forever. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. The man that I loved was now truly mine forever.

_I'd love you for a thousand more…_

"I love you, Ziva." Tony whispered to me.

And that was really all he needed to say.

My lips met his, shaping around them. We broke, and he smiled.

"I love you, too."

**I cried while writing this. No joke.**

**Please review! When I come home from Cali I wanna see an inbox stuffed with reviews!**

**Thank you to Alli, ShadowEar, ncisXpsych12345, Miss Suave, dark but so lovely, mrpmusings, conservativegirl, drums, and all my other fabulous readers and reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Thanks, and see you later!**

**-Vi **


	20. Honeymoon

**MATURE ALERT:**

**There is some Tiva smut ahead. **

**I'm sorry, but I ultimately decided to use some. Please, if you don't like it, just skip over that part. I wish we could just rate chapters, sometimes!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV:**

I can't say I wasn't happy to be taking a honeymoon with Tony.

I also can't say I wasn't scared out of my mind.

All the recent events…they had brought back horrid memories from Xavier.

Needless to say, I wasn't very much into sex.

I could feel my hands trembling as I drew my carry on out of the overhead compartment.

"Well, are you excited?" Tony asked, smiling like a child on Christmas day. We had chosen Oahu, Hawaii as our honeymoon spot, and Tony was practically jumping out of his seat.

"Uh..yeah!" I cried, a little too forcefully.

If any of my resentment showed, it wasn't obvious to Tony, who still kept his wide, Cheshire Cat grin as he gleefully wheeled his luggage out into the Hawaiian sun.

* * *

I dropped my bag on the carpeted floor of our suite. I inwardly winced as I saw the one large, king-sized bed. There wasn't even a couch I could take instead.

Fan-fricking-tastic.

"Hey, babe," Tony said, suddenly embracing me, lacing his arms around my front and kissing my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean, Tony? I am fine."

"Zi, you're a horrible liar."

I sighed.

"What's bugging you?"

I turned to face him. "Look, I know that the point of a honeymoon is to…you know, have sex. But I don't think…"

Tony's gleeful expression turned concerned. "Oh. Okay. Would you rather…go swimming instead?" He asked. I nodded.

It would give me a little time to think.

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

I should've seen this coming.

_You dipwad! _I thought. _Of course she doesn't want sex!_

I mentally Gibbs slapped myself.

Yeah, that's what I needed right now.

A good old Gibbs headslap.

Might clear up some of my thinking.

I looked over to Ziva, who was sprawled out on a towel, perfecting her already beautiful tan. It was then how I realized that she was all the more sexy under the blazing Hawaiian sun. The scars from Somalia had healed over a lot, even though I knew they would always be there. I'm glad that she felt secure enough to show off her body this proudly. The sun rays reflected off of her perfectly tanned skin, lighting her glossy brown ringlets that fell to her shoulders and shifted slightly every time she turned a page in her book. I walked over to her, and leaned over her shoulder.

"Catching Fire, hmm?" I said, reading along with her. "Well, my huntress-" I said, kissing her forehead. "we should be getting back to the hotel soon." I said, staring out at the now setting sun. She looked out and swallowed.

"Yeah." She said. I noticed her voice break.

"Look, Ziva-"

"It's fine, Tony." She cut me off. "Could you please grab the towels?"

**Ziva's POV:**

I came out of the bathroom wearing PJ shorts and a black camisole. I saw Tony sprawled out on the bed, reading my book. I snatched it out of his hands.

"My book." I growled playfully.

"Well, fine then." He snorted.

I sat down on one side of the bed. Suddenly, I grabbed his shoulders and whirled it around.

"I need this."

"What?" He asked.

"I need it, Tony."

"Need w- oh." He looked at me, pain evident in his eyes. "Please, Zi, don't make me."

"What?"

"If I hurt you or-or if I-"

"Tony, listen to me: There is only one person I trust my body with at this point. Please, Tony." I begged him.

He studied me carefully before saying "Okay. But as _soon _as you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop."

I nodded. He tore off his shirt, throwing it on the floor, closely followed by his jeans. He gently took my hand, and pulled me in for a kiss. Our tongues flicked against each other. Desire spread to the tip of my fingers, enforcing my feelings for him. I ran my fingers through his bristly brown hair. He gently glided his fingers through my ringlets. I suddenly broke from the kiss, gasping. He looked at me, looking for a sign for him to continue. I nodded, to show I was ready. His hands brushed the hem of my camisole, gliding it upwards. I felt my breath catch in my throat. He looked up at me.

"I'm fine." I said in a surprisingly steady voice.

He lifted the cami over my head, and tossed it on the ground.

My whole top was exposed to him.

He kissed my pulse point, gliding his heavenly lips down my neck.

He came to my breasts. My breathing suddenly hitched as I suddenly felt the scarring from Xavier's rough, mean hands.

"Ziva." Tony said, bringing me out of the momentary flashback.

I nodded again. "Please, Tony."

"Ziva, I'm hurting you. I know I am."

"Tony, you are not hurting me! Please, can you just respect my wishes?"

He nodded. "As you wish."

He slowly began to massage one breast, and his lips met my other nipple as he caressed the soft flesh. I let out an involuntary moan.

"Tony!" I gasped.

Suddenly, Tony's hand was on my bare thigh, brushing the sensitive skin, testing the waters. I jumped slightly at his touch. He looked up at me. I nodded again.

His hand came up a little more, tugging at the helm of the shorts. Suddenly, he bent down, and, with his teeth, pulled them down. I couldn't help but giggle at his slight arrogance. He smirked at me, and, with a final tug, pulled them off.

Now I was in nothing but my black underwear. He looked up at me.

"Are you sure, Ziva?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Definite." I said with a nod. Ever so gently, he pulled my underwear down my legs, until he was shimmying them off my ankles.

Now I was totally exposed to him. His emerald eyes locked with mine, his hand moved farther up, until his hand lay on the delicate skin on the inside of my immediate thigh.

And, suddenly, he was feeling me. I heard a moan.

Oh wait.

It was me.

Suddenly, I was hit by an unexpected flashback.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_NO!" I screamed, pushing him away. He muffled my screams by crashing his lips on mine, and forcing his tongue between my lips. His rough hands viciously groped at my sensitive area. I screamed again, and bit his tongue. _

_In anger, he thrust my hands above my head, and pinned me against the wall again. The he thrust a finger inside of me. Then another. Then another._

_I cried, wanting nothing more than to die._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

"Ziva, I can't." Tony said, standing up.

"No, Tony! I'm sorry- a flashback hit me unexpectedly."

"Ziva, you're not ready for this."

I grabbed his shoulders. "Please, Tony."

The hard look in his eyes softened.

"Okay."

I lied down, waiting for him. Slowly, he pulled his boxers off and laid on top of me himself on top of me. Then, desire. An insatiable hunger for him to be totally and completely mine.

Suddenly, he rolled over.

"I know you like it on top." He winked.

I smiled, and brought my lips crashing down on his. His hand automatically moved back down to caress me, while the other held my sweaty body to his. I moaned, and ran my fingers through his messy hair.

"Tony." I gasped.

"What?"

"Now."

He seemed to understand. Almost in one movement, he had rolled back over so he was on top and had thrust into me. Wordlessly, he continued, each one bringing me closer, closer...

"TONY!" I screamed, as fireworks went off in my body. I looked up into his polished emerald eyes, and saw…myself. Myself reflected in his eyes. I felt triumphant and overjoyed that I had made it through. But one feeling overrode all of them:

Love.

* * *

**My first attempt at smut. I feel weird writing it, so don't expect it too often! XD**

**Please, please please review! **

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**

**P.S: There is a Princess Bride reference in here, imaginary chocolate for anyone who finds it! :D **


	21. State Of Mind

A/N: To clear up anything, Maddy was born in 1998. She is fourteen.

* * *

**Maddy's POV:**

"So, how'd it go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "On a scale of 1-10, what would you rate it?"

"Based on what?" Tony asked.

I smirked. "Steaminess."

Ziva blushed. "We had a wonderful time, Maddy."

"You guys do any…" I paused "...fun things?"

Tony laughed.

"I c-can't do this!" Bailey wailed from one side of the bathroom stall. I knocked on it again.

"Come on, Bail, we're up in eight!" I sighed.

"No!"

"Aww, Bailey, please don't do this!" Jake called, leaning against the dirty white wall of the bathroom. The three guys in the bathroom with me were drawing stares from other ladies.

Suddenly, Cole stepped up.

"Let me." He said quietly. He stepped up to the gross, faded teal of the of the stall door.

"Bailey, please. Let me in." He asked quietly.

Silence. I sighed.

Then, the door opened the smallest crack. Then a little wider. Cole sidled in the door. He nodded to me.

**Bailey's POV:**

I sat there, sobbing, on the gross white toilet. All my life, I had been trained to shut up and take the pain. Or else.

Now, I finally got a chance to speak out.

But I was afraid.

Until I met Cole.

He knew. He knew what it was like to be imprisoned in your own head, trapped by your own nightmares.

He was among the only men I trusted.

"Bailey, I know you're afraid." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. "I know this is scary for you."

"I'm afraid I'll screw up again." I whispered, barely audible.

"Again?" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Listen, Bail: what your father did was unspeakable. But it was what _he_ did; not you. You have no blame for what has and has not happened in your life. But, listen to me: this is your chance. To show that nothing he did can break you. That you're not afraid to show the world Bailey Stavi." He kissed me. It was the first time I had ever kissed. I didn't count the times my father had violated me. It was soft, gentle. His tongue caressed my lips, showing me kindness. And, for once in my life, I was kissing back. I wasn't afraid of it; I wanted it.

"Come on, we're up in five." I opened the door, and smiled at Maddy.

**Maddy's POV;**

We stepped up onto the stage. The bright, white light shone down on us, making us sweat. We waited in out positions for the song to start.

The opening electric guitar strums told us it was time. The stage darkened, and I felt a bead of sweat travel down my forehead and drip onto my cheek.

We moved in time with the drumbeats, spreading out, taking our places.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me_

I felt my body convulse with every beat. The rhythm had become a part of me, guiding me along.

_If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun, and count to three_

Bailey's cheeks glistened with still-wet tears and sweat. But her expression was that of determination. She was determined to prove that she wasn't broken.

_Sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go…._

The team flawlessly assembled in a line.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest_

I took Jake's hand, and we began somewhat of a fast waltz, with me ending up leaning against his front.

_That I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger…_

We chose this song because we understood what she was talking about. She was talking about ending an abusive relationship.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes, sometimes it helps_

Bailey twisted in Cole's arms, sweat dripping down her forehead. She held the same determined look.

_Then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost…_

Jake dipped me, leaning back. I trusted that he wouldn't drop me.

He would never drop me.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest_

I wondered if he could. My heart was pounding so hard I was surprised it hadn't burst out of my ribcage.

_That I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

My life suddenly flashed before me.

I saw me and my father, running along the length of the beach, him scooping me up to give his baby girl a kiss. My mom smiled, and reached in to tickle me.

Then, it flashed again. A group of men stood, holding a coffin draped with a flag. They marched in sync.

I looked to my father, who had tears streaming down his face and onto the collar of his blue uniform. I clutched him as the guns went off, and he clutched me.

"I want mommy back." I whispered.

"Me too." He whispered back, his voice trembling.

_I'm wondering will I_

And, suddenly, I was back in my old kitchen. Trevor was hovering over me. He pulled up his pants, and evil smile on his face. I was sobbing, curled up in a corner. Suddenly, the door was flung open. Trevor whipped around.

"_MADDY!" _My father screamed. He pulled out a gun.

_Ever see another sunrise_

Trevor ran at him, knocking him to the ground. While the two scuffled, I dialed a number I'd never thought I'd dial. Or I hoped.

"911, what's your emergency?"

I was about to answer her when, suddenly, I heard a gunshot. I turned around, dropping the phone.

Trevor pointed the gun at my father, who's before blue suit was now a dark red. He choked and sputtered, blood foaming at the edges of his mouth.

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

"_DADDY!" _I cried, running to his side. Trevor pointed the gun at me, but the sound of sirens made him drop it, running out.

I knelt by my father, crying, holding his bloody hand.

"I….love….you." He choked out, the blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Tears fell onto my bare shoulders.

_But it's too late to think of the value of my life…._

Suddenly, I began dancing, harder, faster. Something drove me to perform better, with a sort of vengeance.

_And you can see my heart beating_

My heart beat faster. The memories had brought back not anger, but determination. I wanted, like Bailey, to show he couldn't break me.

_You can see it through my chest_

I wouldn't let him.

_That I'm terrified  
But I'm not leaving_

I wasn't gonna leave tonight as Maddy the Rape Victim.

_I know that I must pass this test…._

I would leave Maddy the Champion.

_So just pull the trigger…._

As the gunshot signaled the end of our song, I heard only silence. My heart about stopped.

Then, tumultuous applause.

I grinned to the crowd and waved as we were ushered backstage.

**Ziva's POV:**

I crossed my fingers as the MC came back out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we had the best that D.C has to offer out here tonight. But only one can leave to compete in nationals."

I sat up straighter.

"We had a very close tie, people. But, ultimately, we managed to choose a winner." The MC opened the envelope in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations to central D.C's Stereo Soldiers."

The auditorium erupted in applause, along with some whoops and cheers from Tony. Maddy, followed by the rest of the group, walked out onto the stage, waving as they were congratulated and wished us good luck at nationals.

**Maddy's POV:**

"Oh my god, Jake! We're going, we're going!" I cried. Jake smiled.

"I know, Maddy, I was there."

"Hey, great job." A dark-skinned boy dressed in black approached me. I let go of Jake. He didn't seem to be fazed. "I'm Darren. We were tied with you." He gestured to the boys behind him, all dressed the same.

I suddenly felt a little guilty. "Yeah. Umm-"

Sensing my discomfort, he quickly shook his head. "No! We just came to say congrats. Time for a new winner to step up." He stuck out his hand. I took it.

"Good luck at nationals. And good luck with beating the Demons."

I felt confused. "What?"

But the boy had left, along with his group, leaving me standing with Jake.

I turned back to Jake, a grin across my face. "Come on, let's get going."

We started to walk out when we saw the curtains shift by the edge of the stage. Tiptoeing, I walked over to it.

I peeked inside to find Bailey and Cole locked in a deep kiss.

I grinned and pointed. Jake grinned.

"Great job, kiddo!" Tony whooped in the car ride home.

"I'm so proud of you, tateleh." Ziva said, smiling from the front seat.

We pulled into the driveway of our house. I got out of the backseat, Jake closely following.

"I'll walk from here, to my house." Jake said, smiling. My eyes met his.

Suddenly, I threw my arms around him. My lips met his, shaping around in circles while his did the same. I shut my eyes, trying to enjoy my first kiss. A kind of fire controlled me. His hands, wrapped around my waist, held me to him. The fire spread from my heart to my toes and fingers, heating me in the crisp air. I ran my fingers through his dark-brown hair, and, he in return, ran his hands through my golden-brown locks. I broke the kiss, staring into his eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to go." I whispered.

"Me neither." He whispered back.

I turned away, and then got into a giggling fit.

"What?" Jake asked.

"And I say I gotta go." I said, pointing at Tony and Ziva, who were also engaged in a makeout session. Ziva, however, was more aggressive than me. She had him shoved up against the car. Me and Jake laughed.

"Well, I'm almost sure I'll have to deal with headboard banging tonight." I sighed. Jake laughed, then kissed me again. "Bye."

"Bye." I waved goodbye.

* * *

**Kind of a crappy chapter, I know.**

**But, still, please, REVIEW!**

**MLA Citation:**

**Harmony, Chuck, Ne-Yo. Lyrics. "Russian Roulette." _Rated R. _MP3. Def Jam Records. 2009. April 11. 2012**

**-Vi**


	22. Demons

A/N: Cool, my friend that Maddy is based after is finally visiting! Long time no see! You know, _all _of my OC's are based after my friends….

WHOOO HOOO! I feel so accomplished. When looking at my chapters, I now have the little scroll thing! :D

Happy four months to me! I've been a member of Fanfiction for four months last Sunday :D

**Maddy's POV:**

Ziva walked down the stairs, her hair ruffled.

"Well, hello there, Ms. Tiger." I said, curling my finger like claws.

"Shut up." She said, but she grinned. "And you really have room to be talking."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you and Mr. Jake last night." She winked.

I rolled my eyes. "That's different."

"What's the difference?" She asked.

"About 20 years."

We both broke out laughing.

Suddenly, a sleepy-eyed Tony appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I said, wiping away tears.

"Well, I don't recall 'nothing' being so funny." He winked. Ziva giggled and threw her arms around him.

"I love you, you know that." She whispered loudly.

"I know." He whispered as equally loudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Get a room, you two."

**Ziva's POV:**

Maddy walked out to the mailbox.

"A little coffee?" I asked, standing up.

"Sure." Tony replied, stretching in his chair. I strode over to the coffee pot.

"Sugar? Cream?" I asked, taking out a mug.

"Extra sugar sweet, just like you." He smiled.

"That was so corny." I rolled my eyes, but I went over, and sat his steaming mug in front of him. He took a pull from it. I stared into his bright green emeralds. These eyes, they showed so much of him. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. I could see love, compassion, protectiveness, and overall caring. I smiled, and cupped his cheek, his stubble slightly prickly on my tender hands. I moved in, and my lips met his. He tasted like sweet coffee and smelled good, like of aftershave and men's body wash. It was the Tony smell, the smell I associated with comfort and rest and, now, home. I always felt like I was home, where I belong, when I was with him.

After all, where I belonged was with him.

It always was.

**Maddy's POV:**

I strode out to the mailbox, and took out the envelopes, sifting through today's haul, walking along the driveway, my feet sliding through the green grass.

"Bill, bill…" I was still reading when I walked through the front door of the house, "Zi, you have a letter from Monique, bill…hey, contest info!"

I ran to the table and ripped open the envelope, which contained all of the information for my next competition. I pulled out the first paper, which was a flyer. It had a picture of all 21 teams that were competing, as well as the name of the "team captain". I glanced over to the other teams. Tiger Stripes, from L.A, California. Team Captain: Lucille Candomime. New York Phantoms, from New York, New York. Team Captain: Jared Peakings. There were many more: Treble Rebelz, Cold Cash Ins, Tankers, Demons-

I went back to the state competitions. A dark-skinned boy, telling me something about Demons.

_"Good luck at nationals. And good luck with beating the Demons."_

Demons.

Good luck with beating the Demons.

I flipped back to the front page. There stood a group of boys. They didn't smile, but stared coldly at the camera, making me shiver slightly. My eyes, however, were immediately drawn to a boy standing in the middle.

He had jet-black buzz cut hair that stuck up slightly. He had big biceps that bulged under his muscled shirt. His black eyes that seemed to pierce you, like knives, confirmed my fears. Suddenly, the world seemed to swirl and tilt. I felt sick. I stumbled backwards, right into Ziva's arms.

"Tateleh, are you okay?" The Israeli asked me. Her voice was distorted, far away. I suddenly became aware that my hands shook. There was only one time that they had ever shaken like that.

I thought I would never have to see that face again. Or, rather, I hoped. The face I saw in my nightmares, that I woke up screaming, crying, begging for mercy from his ruthless ways. The face of the person who had taken away my innocence, who killed my father because he tried to save me. A murderer, a rapist, and a demon.

Most kids' biggest fear was the dark, or monsters.

Mine was the person staring back at me in the photo.

**Ziva's POV:**

I turned around just in time to see Maddy stumble. Suddenly, I was over there, catching her as she fell. I set her lightly into a chair. Tony also stared down with concern at her. She was totally limp, and her face was paler than a ghost's.

"Maddy? What's up?" Tony asked anxiously, staring down at his daughter.

"Tateleh? Are you okay?" I asked, staring down at the girl, whose eyes focused on something beyond. I had seen that look in her eye before.

I saw it the day I met her.

She had the same, distant stare. The same hollow look, where you could see how truly haunted she was by the demons in her past. This look horrified me. It showed pain and shock and overall grief. I had only ever seen this look on victims. Dead and alive. The body laying there, with that horrid, ghostly look

And it was scaring the hell out of me.

I took the paper gently out of her hands, reading it over.

Then, I found what she was seeing, what had brought back that hollow look she had on right then. My eyes widened in shock.

There was a picture of a group of boys on the front page. None of them smiled, but one struck me. I stumbled backward just the tiniest bit myself upon reading it. No. It couldn't be. It couldn't be. I read underneath:

TEAM CAPTAIN: TREVOR SIFUENTES JR.

* * *

**OH SNAP HE'S BACK.**

**Will be updating soon!**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	23. Father

Ziva buried her face in her hands. She glanced disbelievingly at the paper, but the stony face hadn't disappeared from the flyer.

"Oh my god, Tony. What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice muffled.

Tony sat beside her, resting his hand on her back.

"I don't know, Zi. I really don't." He said quietly. suddenly, he realized something:

_I am her father._

Abruptly, Tony stood, and ran towards the steps.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva asked. He didn't answer her, just kept bounding up the steps, two at a time. He skidded to a stop in front of Maddy's door.

Suddenly, ever so gently, he knocked on the painted white wood.

"Maddy? Maddy, it's me." He said quietly.

Silence. Not even the slight ruffling of movement

Then, a small voice, muffled by the door, broke the silence.

"Tony, you can come in."

He cast a look at Ziva, who nodded. Slowly, he turned the doorknob, and stepped inside.

Maddy was curled up on her bed, her head tucked between her knees. Only one time before had Tony seen her so broken.

And he thought he would never have to see her deal with it again.

He sat beside her. She looked up, sniffling.

"Tony." She said, looking up at him. Tears ran down her cheeks, leaving wet trails. The look of pain on her face was one of anguish and agony. It terrified Tony. He was barely a father, but something about this troubled him, and deeper than ever before.

"Maddy." He whispered. And he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her tight to him. She buried her face in his chest, and cried. Just cried. He rocked her back and forth, all the while not saying anything, letting her cry for while. The only thing Maddy could hear was the beating of his heart against his ribcage. _Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump._ It made her feel like she was with her father, those special nights before he shipped out. Suddenly, she looked up at him. "Look at me." She said quietly and, to Tony's shock and horror, shamefully. "My father would be ashamed for me to look like this. Broken over a simple memory." She muttered, and roughly wiped her cheek on the back of her hand.

"Hey." He puts his finger under her chin and lifts her head. "Don't you ever say that. Your father would be so proud of you. He _is _so proud of you."

She smiled sadly, and nestled into his chest even more.

"And you know what would make him even prouder?"

"What?"

"Finishing this, like I know you can." He kissed her forehead, pulling back her hair.

"You're right." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

She buried her face in his shoulder and he smiled, looking down at Maddy.

_Daddy._

_She called me Daddy._

**Maddy's POV:**

I thought I would never find a real family after what happened that fateful day.

Never was I so wrong.

Almost immediately, I had met Ziva. She was never a mother, and I had never really known what having a mother was like. So it was something new and unexpected for both of us. Then, we grew closer. Me and Ziva were too alike in some ways. Both victims of rape, both terrified of love. Both wanting someone who understood them. Then, by sheer fate, when we both felt we were at our lowest, our paths crossed. Two strangers, yet they understood each other to extremely complex levels. Then, we grew closer. She found out more about me, I learned more about her. She is the closest thing to a mother I have had since my mother passed when I was six. I don't believe in superstitions, but I believe that we were meant to meet each other. Someone up there _is _looking after me, after all. Who it is, I don't know, but they are doing a good job.

**Tony's POV:**

My father had never been much of a father to me, so I really didn't know what it was like to have a father, or really know what one was. I was used to nannies and babysitters, and to never having a permanent parental figure in my life, let alone a father figure, like a lot boys were accustomed to. I always had promised myself never to be like that, that, if I did have a son, I would be there for his everything. Then, my decisions were clouded. I let go of the father image completely. I let go of that, the image of being married, the image of having kids, the image of even having a real relationship. Then Ziva happened, then Maddy.

I had never known what it was like to have a father, but now, I know what it's like to be one.

And it was one of the most amazing feelings that the world has to offer.

I laid back, and started absentmindedly going through channels, not really watching any of them. Suddenly, a shout from the bathroom. I sat up abruptly and ran to the bathroom door. I knocked on it. "Zi? Ziva, you okay?"

I heard shallow breathing. "T-Tony?" I heard her ask me.

"Ziva, can I come in?" I asked, somewhat urgent.

"Yeah. It's not locked." She replied in the same quiet and slightly panicked tone.

I opened the door slowly. Ziva stood there, her face white as a sheet. She was staring at something in her hand. I picked up the box on the counter.

"Pregnancy test? Zi, why?" I asked. "We use protection."

"So tell me this is wrong." She showed me what was in her hand. A strip of plastic and, in a small box, a plus sign.

"I hope Maddy won't mind a younger sibling."

* * *

**Sorry, I just wanted to throw in a nice sweet father/daughter moment for Tony and Maddy. Felt like there needed to be a bit more of them.**

**So? I was planning to do this for a while, but I just didn't. I know that it's a lot thrown into the last few chapters, but it's just what imagination hands me.**

**Please, read and_ review!_**

**-Vi**


End file.
